Conflict of Interest
by apple2011
Summary: Pressured by Dumbledore and everyone calling him a liar Harry abandons the wizarding world and decides to live as a muggle, instead of an auror he becomes a lawyer and builds a life for himself outside the world of magic. But when he is tasked with defending Draco Malfoy he must confront his old life and put his personal feelings aside. AU, Harry/OC, Adult situations, not slash
1. Chapter 1

Conflict of Interest

"Minster Harry Potter is here to see you," Percy Weasley announced suddenly walking into the minister's office, Fudge looked up and his face morphed into shock and then annoyance. Why would that liar be here?

"Send him in Weatherby," Fudge demanded coolly dropping his quill and preparing himself to face the boy he had once thought of as a good wizard, but then he saw the boy was nothing more than a liar and a tool of the old man. Harry Potter had similar feelings obviously as his eyes were icy when he walked into the room, Percy hovered and Fudge shooed him away when the door was shut the minister began.

"What do you want? I am a very busy man and I do not have time for your lies," he spat but Harry did not counter with any argument instead he seemed accepting of what the man had said

"I don't care what you think any more Fudge, I don't care whether or not you believe I am a liar or not and no I am not here to talk about Voldemort nor am I here to discus you accepting his return, no instead I want something else from you," Harry explained quickly and as professionally as he could and the minister frowned in confusion. What did the boy mean by that and if what he was saying was true then why was he in the ministry right in the middle of the Christmas holidays?

"You happen to be the most powerful person in the ministry right now and I need your help," Harry continued and Fudge snorted but said nothing, Harry sighed and looked the man in the eye

"Look I don't like you and you don't like me but if you listen to me then you will come out of this looking like the best minister this country has had in a long time, ignore me and you still have me and Dumbledore to contest with so will you listen?" he demanded and Fudge seemed taken aback, when had this boy grown a backbone?

"I'm listening," was his response and Harry took a breath to calm himself

"I want you to emancipate me, remove all traces and let me go," Harry gave his demands and Fudge almost fell back on his chair,

"WHAT!" he demanded wondering if this was really happening, why would anyone want to leave the wizarding world? Magic was essential to life wasn't it?

"I want to leave the wizarding world, I have had more than enough of it. Dumbledore pressuring me into being something I'm not, friends who are not friends in any way and people who think I'm scum because of my parents, you can keep going with it all but I want out!" Harry explained through gritted teeth. Fudge however was looking excited; he could imagine the praise he would get if he played his cards right and made up a story about how he saved Harry Potter.

"Ok say I help you, what would you do with yourself?" Fudge asked and Harry smiled

"My parents left me a lot of money and I think I will go to school, muggle school then I'll see what I feel like but trust me I would rather starve than turn back to this world," Harry replied and Fudge nodded.

"Ok, why? What brought this on?" Fudge demanded and Harry wanted to punch him for being so arrogant , did he mean other than the government calling him a liar?

"Let's just say I'm tired of being a puppet, of being lied to, now if you would kindly emancipate me and remove tracing charms I will be on my way and we do not have to see each other ever again," Harry suggested and Fudge smiled in what he hoped was a friendly way. He grabbed a form from his desk

"Done," was all he said and Harry got up, shook Fudge's hand and threw his want into a fire.

"Goodbye Fudge, I don't want to see you again," Harry told him

"Goodbye Harry Potter, don't come back," Fudge replied already imagining tomorrow's headlines.

The next day

Harry Potter Leaves

_Minister Fudge announced shocking news yesterday as he told us how Harry James Potter who most of us know as the boy who lived admitted he was lying about You-Know-Who's return. Apparently Harry Potter arrived at his office, confessed to his crime and decided to leave the magical world, Minister Fudge said he was distraught and wanted everyone to know that he had been told to lie by Albus Dumbledore. The minister said that Harry Potter had decided to exile himself as he was too ashamed to show his face, the minister also said Harry Potter approved of his leadership and..._

The paper sent waves of shock and horror through the order of the Phoenix who immediately launched a mission to find Harry, they failed and while this headline was seen throughout the magical world, Harry Potter never read it.

1996: Harry Potter vanishes from the wizarding world and enters a private school in London, he lives in a flat less than a mile away from the school.

1997: A battle in the ministry leads to several order members and death eaters to be arrested , Fudge claims they were not acting on the orders of Voldemort.

1998: Harry Potter graduates with seven GCSE's, English and Maths at Grade B, History and RE at Grade A, all three sciences at Grade C.

1999: Voldemort reveals his existence and Fudge is kicked out of office and replaced

2000: Harry leaves sixth form with English, History and Maths A levels at Grade A

2001-2: The second wizarding war officially begins and Dolores Umbridge is selected as minister for magic due to her "professional" removal of dark influence in Hogwarts. She starts a reign of terror against both her own people and the death eaters.

2003: Harry leaves University with a first class degree in Law

2004: Harry finishes Bar school and becomes a barrister

2005: Harry's pupilage ends and he is now a qualified Barrister

Throughout all of it he keeps his promise to Fudge and does not contact or interact with anyone in the wizarding world again.

2009

A woman sat dressed in a red robe with a purple strap running across her chest, a wig rested on her head and a pair of loose spectacles dangled on her nose. Her blond hair was curling out from the wig and she was staring at the man dressed in black robe with a similar wig

"Mr Potter?" she asked politely but her voice while soft was also firm

"My lady I would like to request bail on the grounds of my client Dudley Dursley not being a threat to either the victim or any witnesses, there is no evidence other than a failed conviction ten years ago of him committing actual bodily harm that he would be a threat and like I said he was not convicted," Harry replied and his cousin who was sitting in the defendant's box almost smiled. Harry had surprisingly managed to rekindle a relationship with the Dursleys, once his mother's enchantment had worn off he had found them more accepting and it was obvious they were being influenced by something to be the way they were. They did not like wizards but once Harry walked out there was no reason for them to hate him and eventually they moved past Christmas card terms and onto friendly terms. Dudley had been accused of battering Piers Polkiss and Harry had offered to defend him for a slightly reduced price, a woman on his left suddenly rose. She was about his age, slender with a curved body, creamy white skin and long blond hair which was just about kept in place by her wig, this was Lauren she was the Crown's barrister and also Harry's girlfriend. A fact they kept quiet in court and in public, most people knew but as long as it did not damage their cases it was ignored.

"The Crown would like to counter this, the defendant has exhibited a propensity of violence and for that reason he should be detained in custody to ensure the safety of the witnesses and the victim," she announced in a sweet but slightly cold voice. The Judge considered for a moment

"I must agree with Mr Potter on this one, the defendant will return to the home of his parents where he has resided for the last few years however there is a seven pm to am curfew and he is barred from the area where either the victim or witnesses reside... that is all," she announced and Harry smiled before rising to his feet as the Judge left the room. Dudley was escorted out of the court and the usher left to attend the Judge, it was only Harry and Lauren left

"Well done," she said with a seductive roll of her eyes, they had both got used to battling each other in court and it somehow spiced up their relationship. Neither knew why but suddenly she pulled her wig off and pulled Harry into a deep kiss which he returned eagerly, his hand slid up her robe and pulled her tighter, they didn't realise however during their "session" the Judge had forgotten her law book.

"Mr Potter and Miss Evergreen! While I am happy to see you both getting along I will remind you that you are in a court and engaging in any form of sexual intercourse in a court room will get you both three weeks in contempt!" she announced sounding narked and the pair pulled away as the startled woman grabbed her book and pointed them out of the room.

"Don't test me!" she warned and the two walked arm in arm out of the courtroom trying not to laugh,

"Why do we let them in a courtroom?" The Judge sighed throwing her arms in the air and walking out of the room.

Later

Lauren had been bright red by the time they left the courtroom and she punched Harry on the arm the moment they were clear

"I don't believe that happened!" she exclaimed sounding a mixture of angry, embarrassed and excited.

"I can," Harry mumbled loud enough for her to hear and she punched him again,

"We were just court making out in a courtroom by a Judge! Any other Judge would have gone mental and oh my God how far would you have gone?" she asked, Harry just smiled and made a few finger gestures to get his point across. She blushed again

"Oh My God! How am I going to ever look her in the eye again," she half sighed, half laughed straightening her hair from the wig, she gave him a quick peck on the lips before deciding to get changed

"Do you want company in the changing room?" Harry asked only half-joking, they had made a few visits together once or twice.

"If we hadn't of just literally been caught by Judge Snow I would have said yes but I think seeing us today was a little much for her," Lauren replied with a slight wink before walking off towards the robbing room. It would be empty by now but she had a point, if Judge Snow caught them again then they would both be spending time in a cell. Harry actually liked the woman and had done work experience with her a few months into his Bar course, he found then that all High Court Judges were made aware of magic and were trained to resist and recognise it in a courtroom. Apparently the muggle and wizarding worlds did not get along all that well and he remembered Snow taking great delight in having one man who tried to oblivate the jury hauled into custody. The moment she had seen the spell she had pressed a small button which summoned one magical trained police officer who wiped the court's memories and had those responsible taken away.

It had been a while since he thought of the world he left behind and he found he did not regret it in the slightest, he and Lauren now lived together and he had a life outside magic. He had burnt his wand for a reason all them years ago and no one had come looking for him. He had no idea what was going on with the wizards and he didn't care, the accidents on the news made him think they had discovered Voldemort. But they had refused to listen once so it was their problem now.

"Are you going to get changed?" Judge Snow suddenly asked who was wearing more casual attire and was on her way home, she saw him standing in the hall looking aimless. He made a move to undo his collar but she raised a hand in the air

"Not here please, in the last five minutes alone I have seen enough of you to last a lifetime!"


	2. Chapter 2

Conflict of Interest

"Upstanding in court," the man dressed in a black robe announced as he opened the door for Judge Snow who gracefully entered the room. The entire room was on their feet and in the public gallery was Vernon and Petunia Dursley who were looking at Harry's back warily. They were concerned, it was their son on trial and they had no idea if Harry would purposely do a bad job, then however they sat down and the Judge moved to address the court.

"The defendant Dudley Dursley is charged with the battery of Piers Polkiss, Mr Dursley pleads not guilty to battery and I would like to take a moment to thank the Jury for doing their civil duty to this country and also would like to remind them at the end of the proceedings you must give a unanimous decision determining the defendant's guilt. Miss Evergreen you may begin," she announced slowly glancing over at Lauren who stood up

"During this trial the Crown is going to prove beyond a reasonable doubt that the defendant is guilty of battering Mr Polkiss after an argument with his gang, the Crown believes that this crime is intolerable in society and we want this court and jury to see he is guilty and needs to be punished for his crime," she explained slowly glancing at Harry awkwardly, then she sat down and Harry stood up in turn.

"On the contrary to my learned friend I am here to show that there is a high level of reasonable doubt to show that my client did not commit this crime and the evidence presented by the Crown does not implicate my client to the extent he committed this crime," Harry spoke slowly and confidently in order to show strength to the twelve jurors watching his every move. The Judge nodded and Harry sat down, when no one spoke she stepped in

"Would the Crown like to call its first witness?" The Judge suggested delicately and Lauren nodded before rising to her feet she winked at Harry as she stood, a game they often played in court. They flirted in secret during a court, something that he was praying Judge Snow would not pick up on after yesterday.

"The Crown would like to call..."

Meanwhile 

He ran so fast away from the house, why did he ever go there? He suspected something the moment she said she wanted to meet there but he ignored his inner feelings and went along anyway, it had blown up in his face and through his shock and betrayal he ran. He was in trouble and he knew it, ever since his father was convicted his name had been mud and they would take delight in arresting him for this, so he just kept on running.

The Court

"Mr Polkiss," Harry began rising to his feet, Lauren had spend the better part of the last hour asking him about his assault and he named Dudley Dursley as his assailant, so now it was time for the defence to strike back.

"When you were first arrested by the Police why did you not implicate my client then?" Harry asked simply and a he expected the boy paled and Judge Snow turned to him

"You must answer the question Mr Polkiss," she instructed not delicately and he took a breath

"Well he was my mate innit? Mate's stick up for each other?" he replied in a shaky voice which was only just disguised by his lax attitude and use of slang.

"So you still call my client a friend even after you accused him of assault?" Harry asked feigning shock, Lauren jumped to her feet

"My Lady I fail to see how Mr Polkiss's mixed feelings towards the defendant are relevant," she spoke quickly, the Judge nodded

"Mr Potter please make your point," she requested and Harry nodded to confirm it.

"Tell me why you waited two weeks before accusing Dudley Dursley of this crime?" Harry continued looking at the witness who looked a little worried

"Well I realised he wasn't really my mate innit? He treated us like we were 'is gang and not mates," the man responded, age had not done hum justice as he was now a wide and yet gangly man with little hair and a nose which bore the scars of his various fights. He was not someone the Jury would relate to

"Are you sure? Because your first statement says simply that you had no idea who your assailant was..." Harry continued but again Lauren jumped to her feet

"My Lady the defendant has answered why he did not implicate the defendant already," she objected and Harry turned to the Judge

"My Lady I am trying to get across that the witness did not at any point consider the possibility my client attacked him until it was convenient for him," Harry justified himself and the Judge considered for a few long moments.

"Then you can do it without repeating the question," she instructed not unkindly , Harry nodded and readjusted his wig before turning once again to the witness.  
"Ok what were you arrested for two weeks after you were assaulted?" Harry asked...

"Relevance My lady," Lauren protested immediately with wide eyes she was worried and this time there was no flirtations, Harry turned to the Judge once more

"My Lady this event is crucial in determining the authenticity of this witness," was all he said and Jude Snow nodded

"I will allow it for now," she warned and Harry turned to Piers who was now looking like a tomato,

"Me and Dudley were arguing," he replied with tightened lips, Harry inwardly smiled,

"What about?" Harry asked and Lauren did not object this time

"I can't remember," he said through gritted teeth, Harry moved in for the kill

"I'm going to suggest to you that you were arguing about the gang you and my client were involved in and you were arguing about who should lead it," Harry told the man who shook his head.

"No," was all he said

"Oh really because one of the witnesses who overheard you said you were, and said you threatened to have him locked up. So I'm going to suggest to your further that you are accusing my client to achieve you own ends!" Harry continued and Piers lost it.

"Oh I see what you're doing! Well I can tell you that your cunt of a cousin is as guilty as fuc..." he roared,

"Mr Polkiss! Such language shall not be tolerated in a courtroom now or ever! Being a witness does not make you exempt from such things and if you continue to use such language you will be held in contempt of court," Judge Snow hissed angrily, Piers responded with a comment about the Judge, five minutes later he was led from the courtroom and held in contempt for two weeks.

Meanwhile 

They were gaining and fast, there was no one left in the world I could speak to and the moment they caught me I would be charged and sentenced to trial. She would stop all magical lawyers representing me thanks to her guilt inspiring performances and I would be sentenced to life. I regretted ever getting involved with her but at the same time I miss every minute of when we were happy.

"Over here!" I heard Auror Tonks cry and she was obviously happy to be catching up with me, I was probably now the most hated person in the wizarding world.

The Court

"My Lady I would like to make an application for Bad Character," Lauren requested just after lunch, the Jury had not yet been brought back in and Harry looked wary. The one thing that could undermine his case was the Crown bringing up the disorderly conduct arrests

"My Lady I would like to object, My clients past convictions have no bearing on whether or not he is capable of battery," Harry objected quickly

"No My Lady it shows he has a propensity to commit petty crimes and it is not a big leap from petty theft to battery," Lauren countered propping herself on the desk and winking at Harry when she assumed the Judge was not looking. Jude Snow looked around the empty courtroom

"Ok two things Miss Evergreen firstly in the name of God stop flaunting yourself to the defence counsel, while I'm sure he appreciates your actions I do not, secondly your application is approved," she sighed looking at the two with something akin to embarrassment and desperation.

"And you Mr Potter don't think I didn't notice the gazes you gave the prosecutor when she was cross examining a witness, I noticed trust me and I do not want to notice. A woman of my age and expertise does not want to see two barristers ready and wanting to engage in relations in a court, trust me it is nowhere near as mind blowing as you think..." The Judge trailed off and both Lauren and Harry gaped,

"I was young once, Oh and do not repeat that under any circumstances... ever!" she ordered darkly and Harry nodded, wanting to get those thoughts out of his mind as quickly as possible.

"Application for Bad Character approved,"

Meanwhile

There was no point in trying to convince her otherwise, she was part of the order so she would believe her claims, no one was going to believe otherwise and I was cornered. I was going to escape with some dignity or nothing at all, so I walked out an stood just in front of Tonks with my arms raised

"Draco Malfoy you are under arrest for the Rape of Ginny Weasley,"

The Court

"Do you find the defendant Dudley Dursley on the count of battery guilty or not guilty," the clerk asked and the court waited with bated breath as the foreman stood up

"Not Guilty," the man announced and Harry breathed a sigh of relief, with Lauren it was fifty-fifty and as of now they were both equal, she looked annoyed but at the same time it had only been a day case.

"Thank you members of the Jury, Dudley Dursley you are free to go," The Judge announced and then once more the court rose and the Judge left the room this time.

"You did it!" Dudley beamed as he was let out of the defendant's booth, he shook Harry's hand enthusiastically and then he left the room with a smile and swagger. Vernon and Petunia did the same and both nodded thanks to Harry

"So its ten, ten now?" Lauren asked silkily appearing behind Harry, he smiled at her and she slipped her hand into his

"Pretty much," he responded with evident warmth

"Well then next time I'd better win, see you at home," she told him and then she pulled her wig off and walked out of the room. Harry could envisage the sigh of relief Judge Snow would have given if she had been here.

Later

Harry and Lauren hadn't made it into their flat when she jumped him, she pulled him into a hungry needy kiss which sent sparks of electric through her body, her hands pulled him closer as he fumbled with the lock and he in turn groped her as they passionately embraced. They tumbled through the door and landed on the floor where Lauren kicked the door shut and positioned herself on top of Harry, she dangled her long golden locks in his face and kissed him once more. A position they found themselves keeping for a long time after that, both moving within the other and a number of high pitched noises pierced the night, when they had both finished and were holding each other tightly Lauren got up and stretched.

She didn't bother putting her clothes back on and this would prove to be a mistake as the moment the naked pair entered the bedroom they jumped back, they raced to cover themselves and both blushed deeply when a middle aged woman with long dark hair confronted them in the bedroom.

"Who are you!" Lauren demanded through her burning cheeks but the woman did not address her she turned to Harry

"Hello Narcissa," he recognised the woman and already he wanted her out of his home

"Hello Harry Potter, I need your help."


	3. Chapter 3

Conflict Of Interest

After both Harry and Lauren had dressed and Harry had assured his partner Narcissa was not a threat calm came to the flat. Narcissa waited patiently on the sofa while Lauren kindly made tea,

"So who is she?" Lauren asked lowly not wanting the woman to hear, Harry looked back and could not believe this was Draco Malfoy's mother; he had not thought of the boy in a long time and he had only ever seen her once. She didn't like him obviously back then but why would she arrive now? Fudge must have made a big deal out of his departure but how did she find him and why were the questions Harry needed answers to.

"I used to know her son years ago, I haven't seen either in a long time," Harry explained in a low tone, he had never told her about magic, she wouldn't believe him anyway and besides he had left that life when he set his wand on fire. But now that life had found a way back in

"Then why is she here now?" Lauren asked slightly concerned, after the embarrassment of being caught naked had left her she was back to her usual sharp self. She was slightly off guard due to the woman being dressed in dress robes which weren't as bad as some wizarding attire Harry had seen but they were certainly not most inconspicuous.

"I don't know," Harry whispered "But I think we're about to find out." After a while they both entered the living room and Narcissa looked up patiently. She smiled and muttered a word of thanks to Lauren who handed her one of three steaming mugs, but it was the same smile a mother would give a child making tea not another adult. Wizards obviously still saw muggles as inferior, some things never changed.

"She needs to leave," was her first directive

"No," Harry responded before Lauren could have a go at her, the older woman looked at him sternly

"The international..." she began but Harry cut her off

"Two things, I am exempt from that law seeing as I am no longer part of your world, also even if I was partners are permitted to know." Harry explained coldly

"Life partners!" Narcissa hissed, Lauren looked confused but did not speak just yet.

"Exactly, now what do you want?" Harry asked bluntly, Narcissa realsing there was no way she would be able to fight Harry on this grabbed a photograph, it was not moving which was lucky as that would be hard to explain to Lauren, however the fact it was of a much older Ginny Weasley tied to a bed naked made it slightly more creepy.

"Adventurous," Lauren remarked and Harry snickered slightly, he handed the picture back to her and waited for an explanation, Narcissa gave a long sigh

"What do you see in that picture?" she asked,

"Literally or do you want us to infer?" Harry asked her coolly,

"Infer," Narcissa answered quickly handing the picture back to him, he looked at it. Both her legs and one of her arms were attached to bed posts, a very difficult position to get in and judging by the fluid on her thigh she had just been engaged in a very intimate act.

"She's a young girl who likes extreme tastes, she tied herself up I think as a means of seduction perhaps?" Harry began,

"Yes, if it had been prepared by the man then he would have tied her other arm too, but as only one arm is tied up and she is not elevated or restrained in any definite way I agree with Harry, she wanted to try something new and whoever the other party was agreed. I don't think there's many men who would turn that down," Lauren finished also agreeing with Harry's inference. Narcissa looked relived

"You think so?" her tone was almost hopeful and Harry nodded

"Yes, and I think any reasonable person would agree," he confirmed. Narcissa looked lost for a moment, part joy, part sadness

"The ministry disagrees with you," she pointed out

"Like I said reasonable person," Harry repeated and the woman laughed, it was a heavy dry sound that Harry did not want to hear a lot of.

"Sorry ministry?" Lauren asked completely bewildered once again

"I'll explain in a moment," Harry sighed not seeing a way to not explain it to her , she moved to protest but though better of it.

"Draco was arrested by Nymphadora Tonks, who you knew in 1996, he was arrested for the rape of Ginny Weasley," she continued, Harry's eyes widened now.

"I see, and you don't think he did it?", the woman's eyes narrowed.

"Neither do you; that picture and the word of the so called victim along with half a dozen witnesses who saw my son engaged in act of bondage with her is all the evidence they have against him." Narcissa explained

"This is it?" Harry asked "That would be ridiculous I knew Draco and he would not have done something this stupid, firstly he wouldn't have left her hand free. It would have given a chance to escape, firstly this is her bedroom and in the burrow there is very little privacy. I'm assuming the witnesses are her family," Narcissa nodded and Harry sighed before continuing.

"Ok Draco planned his stuff normally, when he tricked me into that duel in first year he told Filch, he turned people against me in fourth and fifth year and everything he did was normally with backup. He would have ensured the family were out, someone was keeping watch, the victim was silenced and why the hell would he use rope? You know his opinion on muggle inferiority!" Harry ranted.  
"Muggle? What is that?" Lauren demanded again confused,

"You are dear," Narcissa smiled "A person without magical abilities and while telling you is against one of many wizarding laws..._Expecto Patronum," _Narcissa finished flicking her wand. A silver cheetah exploded from the tip and Laruen shrieked, she threw her cup to the side and covered her face with her arms, then the large cat it vanished.

"What was that?" she asked looking a mixture of scared and amazed

"Magic, I wouldn't get to excited," Harry told her and she spun around

"Magic? There is no such thing..." she trailed off as Narcissa levitated one of the many books they had around the room

"Does that put things into perspective for you?" the woman asked slightly enjoying herself,

"How?" was all she said looking ready to pass out.

"I'll explain ok but sit down Lauren, you look like you're going to faint," Harry requested seeing her looking bothered and confused, she took her seat along with some deep breaths. She moved closer to Harry as he slowly explained about magic. How it was governed, seen and hidden from non magical people,

"You're one of them!" she announced the moment he finished jumping back.

"How did you work that one out dear?" Narcissa asked sarcastically and Harry scowled at her,

"You lied to me!" she continued, she was more angry than shocked now and was glaring at Harry

"You told me you went to boarding school, you told me you were raised by your aunt and uncle!" she stated angrily

"That was partly true," Harry pleaded, she was enraged and he knew this was going to happen if she ever found out, magic had always been a destructive force in his life.

"I don't believe this!" Lauren announced turning around with her arms in the air

"He didn't lie to you!" Narcissa suddenly shot up; Lauren glared at her seemingly unmoved by the existence of magic now

"Yes he did, I've known him for years and he never mentioned..." Lauren began

"How he was tortured? Haunted? How his parents were murdered when he was a child? How when he was only fourteen he was forced to endure terrible pain and escape a murderer and did people believe him? No... he didn't lie to you! He was lying to himself, he was trying to forget any of it ever happened and with good reason, after having pain thrown at him time and time again people turned around and hated him. Because one man told them to," Narcissa finished and now she was angry; Lauren had listened to her speech with a growing face of shock

"He lost his parents, had to endure pain for so long, he left for good reason," Narcissa muttered and Lauren looked at Harry, eyes swimming with hurt and upset.

"Tortured?" she asked, Harry sighed

"A man called Voldemort killed my parents and left an imprint in me, he followed me through my school years and eventually tortured me with magic, I only managed to escape," he explained and he was upset now, forced to confront what had been buried for many years. Lauren just shook and then she ran up and pulled Harry into a deep embrace, Narcissa watched almost envious.

"I'm sorry," Lauren mumbled into his shoulder

"No I'm sorry, I should have told you or at least tried," Harry sighed but she wriggled into his arms even more

"I shouldn't have judged," she protested but then her muffled were lost as Harry kissed her, a sign of forgiveness and a testament to the strength of their relationship. Then they both looked into each other's eyes and sat down, it took Harry a few moments before he had the power to continue

"So what is going with Voldemort?" Harry asked eventually

"He's on the loose, waging war against our minister,"  
"Fudge?"Harry asked, Narcissa just shook her head

"Umbridge," Harry gaped

"What!" he demanded and Narcissa looked happy someone agreed with her views on the minister

"She was appointed when Fudge stepped down, she was brutal and to increase her popularity killed and imprisoned hundreds of suspects and hunts down the death eaters, The Dark Lord attempts to kill her regularly but she introduced a mandatory tax which pays for her own portkey and personal guard. I think she did to you is minor compared to what she's done now," Narcissa responded, the scars on Harry's hand suddenly started itching

"What did she do?" Lauren frowned, He showed her the back of his hand

"Basically she made me carve this into my skin," he told her and she just pulled him tighter,

"What world do you live in?" she demanded looking at Narcissa who laughed

"That's exactly what we say about you," the woman smiled, Harry decided to intervene before they argued even more

"But Umbridge is the type to support Draco," He began but Narcissa cut him off with a scornful chuckle

"Twelve years ago yes, but when the order and Death Eaters clashed in the ministry she went mental, she had them arrested, Lucius among them and the families were forced to pay prison life tax. I pay hundreds just so Lucius isn't killed in prison; all families who support the Dark Lord are enemies of the state," Narcissa hissed vengefully. Harry didn't know what to think any more, how anyone could choose Umbridge was amazing but if she was bias and in control.

"She's not letting anyone help Draco at his trial," Harry worked out and Narcissa nodded

"She wants to make an example of him, the son of a death eater committing rape, this is her fantasy. She gets to discredit a rich and powerful family and show that she is _just," _the woman continued scornfully.

"So she stops anyone in the magical world coming to her and you... turn to the only person whose not going to listen to her because I'm no longer an official wizard," Harry joined the dots

"Wait why me? Me and Draco didn't exactly get along." Harry began but Narcissa cut him off

"I know but you are my last hope, I can pay you well but you're the last person who can help Draco, I looked you have a high successes rate and you know Draco is innocent," she pleaded and Harry sighed.

"From what I can see Draco did not rape Ginny, I doubt anyone did as this is consensual and if this was going into a real court it would be thrown out, however it's not a real court I'm dealing with, but I'll take the case,"

"We'll take the case," Lauren corrected looking determined, Harry turned to protest

"I don't care if I'm a muggle or not, she said that life partners are allowed to know and as your stuck with me and we're both barristers' two heads are better than one, is there two headed people in your world?" she asked only half joking, Harry pulled her close and kissed her. Narcissa looked amazed

"Really? You'll help?" she seemed taken aback ,

"Of course, I promise, we promise that we will do everything we can to help your son," Harry vowed, Narcissa was teary eyed

"Thank you, Thank you!" and with those words Harry Potter prepared to reopen the door to the life he once had.


	4. Chapter 4

Conflict of Interest

"So we have the picture which we claim shows willingness, the witnesses are family so we have a way to discredit them thanks to the rivalry between them and the defendant. We have the alleged victim herself to examines so I think we're going to be just fine," Lauren smiled sipping a cup of tea, they were sat in a cafe opposite the phone box which would take them to the ministry in about an hour for the trial, they weren't allowed to see Draco beforehand so there it would be a surprise for him, a big one most likely as the person he used to hate was now defending him but life was life.

"If it wasn't for the fact both the Judge and Jury are bias morons we'd have a rock solid case," Harry smiled, Narcissa had informed them both the trial was going to take place in front of the entire Wizengamot and the Judge would be Umbridge herself.

"Oh it'll be fine," Lauren assured him though deep down she was nervous, she had grown up in a world were magic was a fantasy and now she was going to walk into a place full of it. She had no idea how she would react to the world but for Harry she was willing to give it a try, Harry was not doing much better. He had left that world a long time ago and now he was being thrown back into it headfirst, defending a defining person from his past and he already knew he would see the others. Ron and Hermione were both being called as witnesses as was Molly and most of the family who had come home to see Draco deep in Ginny, the girl had reacted the only way she thought she could, or that was the defence Harry and Lauren were going to use. Harry had missed the Weasley's and all his old friends and once he left the wizarding world he had thought of them often, but he knew they were bigoted and had very defined views.

"Well Dumbledore has decided to become the prosecution, seems Umbridge allied with him a long time ago, he's a figurehead and I know she hates him but she's going to favour him in the trial," Harry told her looking through one of the forms Narcissa had given the pair

"Dumbledore your old teacher?" Lauren asked and Harry nodded, he had not told anyone about how he truly felt when it came to Dumbledore because he did not know himself. On one hand he was a good man who had helped Harry but on the other he was manipulative and had kept Harry at the Dursley's while using him as a puppet.

"Yes, he's a hero to them so don't expect many of our objections to work," Harry grumbled and Lauren seemed taken aback by this, she was used to a democracy with freedom not what Harry and Narcissa had described about the wizarding world

"So how do we address the Judge, your honour or minister?" Lauren asked suddenly, the change of subject was alarming but also reliving for Harry who thought for a moment and tried to remember his trial for underage magic. Dumbledore called him by name but he was a hero to people even then, Fudge himself had been the prosecution so he did not know how to address Umbridge. He already knew Madam toad would not go down well.

"I assume we just call her minister, I have no idea," Harry confessed and for some unknown reason Lauren giggled

"We're walking into the heart of fantasy and neither of us have any idea on what we're doing," she smiled, Harry joined in her with laughter for a few moments. She had a point and yet she seemed to be making more of the decisions than he was, she was the one who insisted they bring their barrister wigs to show their position and she had negotiated fee's with Narcissa. She was paying them eighty Galleons an hour which in British money was more than substantial, the family was still rich but it had been beaten down.

"Well fantasies are normally nicer than this, trust me the moment you go in there you'll be waiting for the moment we leave," Harry told her and she smiled affectionately, then she looked at her watch

"We better go," she urged and Harry looked at his watch and agreed, they didn't want to be late for this trial, neither wanted to get on the wrong side of Umbridge, Harry especially seeing as he knew she had a hatred of him.

Later

Draco was led up from the cells, he had spent all the time since he was arrested in the cells under the ministry. He had not been treated well and bruises were faintly visible on his arms and legs, the aurors had not been kind and fair. Far from it and the physical beatings were almost as bad as the verbal ones, Tonks especially had trouble keeping her cool, she beloved he had raped Ginny so in some ways she had good reason. However Draco knew he didn't and being cooped up here was horrendous, how could she do this to him? Then Draco was led into the courtroom, the entire Wizengamot was assembled and all looked down on him, however he noticed two people out of the ordinary. One man and one woman who were watching with something akin to pity, or sympathy and Draco thought he reconsider the man but they were both wearing strange white wigs and they made it difficult for him to palace them. Though he was not the only one it seemed, most of the Wizengamot were frowning at them while others were muttering wondering who this person was.

"Into the chair," Tonks ordered roughly forcing him into the chair, the moment he sat down the chair's chains wrapped around him and locked into place.

"Court is in session," Umbridge announced suddenly rising to her feet. The Wizengamot silenced and she turned to look down at Draco

"Draco Malfoy you stand accused of the rape of Ginny Weasley, a heinous and terrible crime, how d you plead?" she asked in a silky voice , she wore a smile that lit up her toad like face.

"Not guilty," Draco answered eventually looking up at her with pure contempt, she nodded as if she was expecting the answer

"I see, Madam bones would you like to proceed?" Umbridge requested sitting down

"Could the prosecution and the defence please announce themselves," Amelia Bones boomed and Dumbledore rose from one o f the benches on either side of the room,

"Albus Percival Brian Ulfric Dumbledore for prosecution," he announced loudly but said nothing further,

"And the defence?" Madam Bones asked after a few long moments, the man and woman rose to their feet and the Wizengamot had eyes only for them

"Harry James Potter and Lauren Evergreen for defence," he spoke loudly, professionally but that did not stop the entire congregation cascading into muttering and gawps. Draco just turned his head to gasp, Harry Potter? why the hell was he defending him or was he going to do a bad job to get revenge for all those years in school. Then his eyes met his mother's who was sitting in the public gallery and she nodded, for some reason she had hired these two and Draco had no idea why.

"Order! Order!" Madam Bones silenced the lot of them but even she looked shaken, Harry however did not seem to care about the shockwave he caused but sat down. Dumbledore looked amazed and thunderstruck from across the room but then he stood and with a deep breath he gave his opening speech.

"During this trial the people are going to prove that Draco Malfoy intentionally and maliciously raped Ginny Weasley who would not respond to his many advances, we will prove to you that this man is responsible for the crime and we ask you to punish him accordingly. We have several witnesses that saw Mr Malfoy commit this crime along with the very tools he used to attack the victim. We ask for nothing less than life imprisonment in Azkaban for his c rimes," Dumbledore announced slowly and carefully allowing the Wizengamot to take in every word, then he sat down and Harry rose to his feet. He walked over and stood next to Draco, Umbridge's face stiffened.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the Wizengamot the defence during this trial is going to prove beyond reasonable doubt the opposite of what the prosecution claims. We are going to prove that both Draco Malfoy and the alleged victim took part in consensual sexual activity of an extreme nature that led to the alleged victim making these claims. The Defence disputes all evidence offered by the prosecution as it is nothing more than a series of prejudice accounts by the family of the alleged victim and images that show nothing more than Mr Malfoy's taste in sexual activities, the defence wants you to see past prejudice in order to free my client and dismiss the charges as nothing more than a woman's fantasy," Harry announced and the Wizengamot almost looked shocked. Harry knew if he turned around he would see the furious face of Molly Weasley along with most of her family but he was not aiming to please her, however his words had the intended effect as all were now considering his words carefully. Dumbledore for his part looked dumbfounded as to how Harry managed to say any of that without feeling any guilt, he thought Harry would still think fondly of the Weasley family. Umbridge however scowled at Harry the entire time and he knew she was going to be the biggest obstacle for the defence. Madam Bones however looked impressed at his speech but then she turned to address Dumbledore once again.

"Prosecution please call your first witness," she requested and Harry turned, most people would call the victim first so the jury would feel empathy and know the details of a crime .

"The prosecution would like to call Draco Malfoy," Dumbledore announced, obviously thinking he could make the defendant out to be a liar before the defence could do the same to Ginny Weasley.

"Miss Bones, minister the defence objects," Lauren announced, Harry and her had decided she would do most of the objections as Umbridge would not listen to Harry at all.

"Why?" Dumbledore asked, obviously not many people objected in this world but Lauren was not deterred. Madam Bones obviously more familiar with the notion awaited to hear the end

"How can the defendant be examined without the jury having any knowledge on the details of the crime, surely the victim should be presented first to the evidence can be put to our client. If the defendant is examined first then surely he will have no opportunity to explain the accusations," she told Madam Bones who considered this.

"Agreed, Minister?" Madam Bones turned to Umbridge who obviously wanted to dismiss

the objection, but with the head of magical law enforcement against her she decided against.

"Agreed, Albus Dumbledore please call your next witness," she begrudgingly requested and Dumbledore looked taken aback and Harry hoped they had destabilised his case.

"The prosecution would like to call Ginny Weasley," the man announced and slowly the woman rose from the public gallery and was led to the front of the court. She looked at Harry with her eyes swimming with anger and shock but then she turned away.

"Prosecution may begin,"


	5. Chapter 5

Conflict of Interest

Dumbledore walked towards Ginny with a smile full of sympathy which was obviously more geared towards the Wizengamot than her. Ginny did her best to look sweet and innocence with a touch of fear in her eyes as she looked towards Draco, all in all Harry compared it to a cheap pantomime performance that had been rehearsed too much.

"Thank you for coming miss Weasley, I know you must be scared," Dumbledore began

"I'm not scared, I just want that _thing _locked up," Ginny spat nastily looking at Draco venomously, Dumbledore looked slightly worried that it might ruin his _good innocent _girl he was trying to make out Ginny was. She wasn't any of those things,

"Well I'll try to make this as quick as possible, could you please tell us what happened on that night?" Dumbledore requested gently looking down at her through his spectacles and Ginny took a breath

"I was getting ready for bed and the rest of the family were out, I spent the day with a friend of mine. Anyway I heard a crash and then I turned to see what was going on and I saw someone," Ginny answered but before she could continue Dumbledore interrupted with another question.

"Who did you see?" he asked firmly but not lowering his grandfatherly persona

"Him," Ginny answered pointing at Draco who looked hurt for a few moments, then he took a breath and readied himself for further accusations. Lauren was looking at the court with disbelief, this type of thing only happened on TV and yet people were pointing at each other on direction.

"She lives at home," she suddenly whispered to Harry who nodded knowing Umbridge would take great delight in telling him to be quiet, or send him to the cells for the tiniest thing.

"She's twenty eight and the only daughter in a family, Everyone else was out because they have their own lives except the boy called Ron and most hadn't seen their family for a while. She lives at home so..." Lauren whispered and Harry's eyes lit up. Ginny had always been favoured by Molly who would not want her little girl to grow up and the worst thing Ginny could do would be... sleep with a Malfoy. Now they had a reason why Ginny would be lying

"What did he do next?" Dumbledore asked again and Ginny for a moment looked like a cat caught in headlights, worried but not because she had to answer, she was worried about getting something wrong.

"He pushed me onto my bed and before I could do anything he tied me up," Ginny answered quickly shuddering with what came across as revulsion.

"And then?" Dumbledore asked, Harry for his part stood up deciding to object.

"Madam Bones the prosecution is not giving the witness enough time to process an answer, he is leading her through what seems to be a series of rehearsed lines," Harry protested. This luckily was not the type of objection that needed Umbridge's consent, which was luck for Harry more than anything.

"Agreed, Dumbledore please allow Miss Weasley to answer the question fully," she instructed and Ginny looked alarmed for a moment.

"After he tied me up he took my clothes off and..." she sobbed loudly and Lauren buried her head in her hand's with what Harry knew was desperation. He felt the same, in their world these theatrics would not be tolerated as much, Judge Snow would have almost strangled Ginny by now and held Dumbledore in contempt for rehearsing lines with the witness.

"He raped me!" Ginny sobbed masking her face with her hands and making loud noises while tears covered her palms,

"No further questions," Dumbledore announced with a smug grin before sitting down waiting for the defence to make their move, Harry had decided to take this witness and rose. Ginny had wiped her face by this point and was looking at him as if expecting him to console her

"Miss Weasley why did you not fight back?" Harry asked and she looked like a car had hit her, she was stunned and it took her a few long moments before answering.  
"Because he tied me up," was her blunt answer. Harry nodded

"But you right hand was left free, did you not try and push him away?" Harry wondered loudly deciding to try being theatrical

"No I was just too shocked to move," Ginny answered looking frightened again

"I see oh, was this the same shock that led to you taking your clothes off before he attacked you?" Harry asked dryly

"What!" Ginny frowned obviously confused

"Your clothes were on the floor, if you were tied up my client would have had no choice but to rip them off because of the ropes but they were in perfect condition on the floor. They had been taken off before you were tied and obviously not much force was involved." Harry explained looking at her like she was a child. In some ways she still was

"Well I was getting ready for..." Ginny trailed off when she saw what trap she had fallen into

"No you said he took your clothes off after tying you up, which we have already established did not happen, are you this lost without the prosecution teaching you every word?" Harry demanded, Dumbledore rose to his feet and seemed to be more family with objections now.

"Minister, Mr Potter is tormenting the witness," he announced speaking to Umbridge.

"Agreed, ladies and gentleman please ignore his accusation," the toad proclaimed with a venomous glare. It didn't really matter to Harry who already had another line of questioning n ready.

"Well Miss Weasley as we established he did not remove your clothes and you said you did how much else did you do?" Harry queried

"What do you mean?" Ginny wondered obviously more on guard now since falling into this trap

"I mean as my client didn't undress you then we must ask why would he leave one hand untied? did you tie yourself up"? Harry elaborated.

"No!" Ginny hissed angrily

"And yet you were not elevated, you were not harmed during this encounter and the only way your right hand could have been left untouched is if you tied yourself up, it seems like you were tied up without any force or struggle. Leaving the conclusion you tied yourself up and I don't think many people do that before bed," Harry pointed out to Ginny who was getting angrier and angrier.

"No he tied me up, no he raped me!" she growled and Harry almost smiled at her sympathetically

"And yet there is no evidence, your entire story is flawed and riddled with loose ends that tie up your guilt not the defendant's. So where you involved in a relationship with Draco Malfoy before the alleged assault?" Harry inquired, Ginny shook her head almost furiously.

"No, I would never date a Malfoy," she spat with disgust.

"Would your family approve?"Harry continued , Dumbledore was on his feet once again

"Minister how is this relevant?" he inquired wanting to steer the conversation away from this line.

"I believe it is, "Madam Bones pointed out before Umbridge could even open her mouth, Harry took this as a sign to continue.

"No," Ginny answered quickly

"So if your family walked in on you having sex with my client in a very adventurous way what would you do?" it was a rhetorical question and Harry followed it up with an answer.

"Would you cry rape Miss Weasley? Would you lie knowing your family would hate you for telling the truth? Would you cover your own tracks in the worst way imaginable by accusing an innocent man who actually liked you?" Harry asked and Ginny fell silent. She said nothing for a moment and then she exploded

"You can't do this! You can't defend him! He's the monster!" she screamed before bursting into tears of rage and Harry walked away content in the knowledge he had wiped the smug grin off Dumbledore's face.

Later

When Ginny had finally left the courtroom after sobbing for about half an hour Umbridge had decided to break for lunch. Harry and Lauren had finally managed to find a cafe, unfortunately it happened to be the one the Weasley's had decided to use.

"Harry James Potter! How dare you! after all we did for you!" a shrill voice screamed as Harry moved to sip his coffee, Lauren looked startled as a plump woman who had not aged well since Harry last saw her moved forwards. She was much bigger and her red hair was streaked with grey, almost resembling a slowly rotting pumpkin

"Hello Molly," Harry greeted pleasantly not bothering to stoop to her level of shouting and talking down to people

"Excuse me? After what you did to my daughter you're going to pretend nothing happened?" she screeched at the top of her voice, Harry just to annoy her did not react with anger and denial.

"No it happened I just stand by what I did, I cross-examined your daughter," he answered after a moment he spent biting into a sandwich.

"No you didn't! You brutally attacked her and reduced her to tears!" Molly spat

"I'm defending someone I can imply whatever I like in order to get my point across now if you don't mind we are trying to eat lunch here," Harry responded shaking his head, then a boy marched over.  
"Defending someone! Your defending a snake! A Malfoy even! why the hell would you defend scum like that?" A much older Ronald Weasley roared turning this into a fully blown scene with people already turning to get a view.

"Because I don't thing he did it," Harry answered and Ron went a disgusting shade of purple

"You don't thing he did it! Oh well saint Potter's back, let's all listen to him. You left us and now you're going to pop back in you.." Ron ranted.

"For the love of God shut up!" Lauren demanded finally getting involved in this conversation

"And who are you?" Ron exclaimed and Lauren smirked, then she leaned forward and pulled Harry into a crushing kiss, it lasted for a few long seconds and then she pulled back, greedily sucking in air.

"Answer your question?" she asked them looking bored, both Ron and Molly looked stunned

"You can go now," Harry sighed slightly, this was a new side to the people he once regarded as family but people change and it seemed they had changed a lot during his absence.

"We're not going to go until we get an explanation! Where did you go and why? Why did you cower away and..." Ron spat but he got no further.

"He went to school and ended up becoming a lawyer, now unless you have a question that we care about go," Lauren urged not liking this family already.

"No he ran away from You-Know-Who like the little coward he is!" Ron snarled,

"Who?" Lauren asked looking at Harry who mouthed the answer

"Oh that Voldemort person," she realised not noticing the Weasley's cringe at the mention of the name.

"How did he run away? he left the world of magic and ridiculous court proceedings and became a barrister which is one of the most highly regarded professions and well paid. Now unless you have a serious question that isn't an insult go away!" Lauren insisted and Harry smiled as she stood up to two people she knew had magic. Something that had at first scared her then fascinated her and now she was getting annoyed with it because it gave people and infuriating superiority complex .

"No he became a muggle, despite him being so much..." Ron continued

"More? Sorry being a wizard makes you better than non magical people? so I a well paid crown prosecutor is below an unemployed person who lives at home because he has magic, really you expect me to accept that?" Lauren demanded coolly

"You're a muggle! No, of course not, no there's nothing different at all, Ron get some oblivators," Molly hissed suddenly and Harry shook his head.

"She's with me and the law says partners of a wizard are allowed to know, she is my partner and is allowed to know," Harry explained dryly as Lauren wondered whether or not she should laugh or cry at the sheer stupidity she was seeing.

"_All those involved in the Malfoy case are to report to courtroom 3," _an intercom voice saved them and before the conversation could continue Harry and Lauren were walking back to the court.


	6. Chapter 6

Conflict of Interest

"Minster, madam Bones the defence would like to request truth serum to be used on the defendant in order to quickly and directly astatine whether or not he committed the crime," Harry requested pacing around Draco who looked calm, something which was surprising to the Wizengamot. They assumed he would be sweating due to the truth serum request but he seemed fine

"The Prosecution would like to object," Dumbledore announced surprisingly everyone

"Why would that be seeing as you are so sure the defendant is guilty, would it not be easier to use the potion and go home when he correctly states that he is not guilty of the crime," Harry argued, so Dumbledore's confidence had been shaken and it looked like he was more worried about what Draco was going to say than he would have been.

"Because the truth serum can be easily overpowered by those trained in the dark arts, Mr Malfoy could lie and we would be unable to know if he was telling the truth or not," Dumbledore announced playing his "dark lord" card Harry knew was coming. It had the desired effect

"I agree any person who can infiltrate a protected household, attack a defenceless girl and more is more than capable of overpowering the potion," Umbridge announced with glee, her confidence had been shaken too it seemed. However if anything that just made them more determined, Dumbledore had decided to use more strategy now as he called the next witness.

"The Prosecution would like to call Ron Weasley to the stand," Dumbledore announced and Harry spun round to see his old friend swagger up to the stand, he glared at Harry nastily but he felt a soft hand forcing him back down to his seat even faster.

"I've got this one," Lauren smiled adjusting her wig slightly as she prepared for when Dumbledore finished.

"Mr Weasley you currently live with your parents do you not?" Dumbledore asked with warmth, not the sympathy invoking kind but instead as if he was talking to an old friend.

"I do," Ron confirmed without thinking but as the Wizengamot turned to look at the thirty something year old who lived at home without a care he corrected his mistake.

"Yeah, I've been between jobs and haven't got much money," he rambled but Harry smiled knowing the boy was going to be more of a problem for Dumbledore than him.

"So could you please tell us what you saw on the date in question," Dumbledore continued skimming over Ron's home life, Ron nodded and fixed Draco with a nasty glare.

"I was coming home from a meal out with my family and we found the door open, it was weird because Ginny always closed the door and locked it when she came in or went out so we were all suddenly suspicious. Then as we go up the stairs we hear this weird noise, a grunting kind of noise if you know what I mean," Ron paused and Dumbledore nodded, silently telling him to continue.

"This is so unethical," Lauren shuddered, in the real world people weren't allowed to rehearse lines with a witness but in wizarding courts it seemed everything was fine.

"So I was scared for Gin by then so I kicked the door open to find..." he trailed off as his ears coloured and his eyes clouded over with pure contempt.

"And then?" Dumbledore beckoned,

"I saw my sister tied up with that bastard fucking her," he bellowed pointing to Draco who just sighed inwardly,

"Language Mr Weasley," Madam Bones reprimanded

"Sorry, then Ginny saw me and screamed so I flew at him but he was too quick and managed to punch me in the face before running off!" Ron finished darkly with the same hate filled eyes focusing on Draco the entire time.

"Do you think your sister was a willing participant?" Dumbledore asked

"Of course not, she would know better than to play around with that kind of scum," Ron scowled,

"Prosecution rests," Dumbledore announced sitting down and Ron waited for Harry to move, he looked slightly shocked when he saw Lauren but then he was smug, he obviously thought he could outwit a muggle and Harry decided this would be better with popcorn.

"Do you dislike the Malfoy family?" Lauren asked changing the subject entirely

"I bloody hate the lot of them!"Ron blurted before he could think about what he was saying.

"So you would not be happy if someone you knew or a family member was involved in relationship?" Lauren elaborated and Dumbledore was looking worried, Ron was the most impulsive witness he had and one wrong move could destroy the entire prosecution.

"I would cut them off! They're nothing but scum if they do that!" Ron hissed angrily not taking his eyes off Draco

"So you would be angry?" was the next question and was answered with a thundering yes.

"So if Ginny was involved in a relationship with Draco Malfoy and you caught them would you be angry enough to scare her?" Lauren wondered aloud.

"Yes! She's nothing if she does that!"

"Would she try to deny it?" Lauren asked gently

"If she knew what was good for her," Ron said one sentence which sent divisions through the Wizengamot, that alone shook a few opinions.

"When you first came in did it _look _like your sister was a willing participant?" Lauren asked,

"Objection Minister, I have already asked the question," Dumbledore shot up and Lauren turned to the two graciously, as if she was honoured to be in their presence. She was playing them it seemed and Harry resisted the urge to laugh

"The prosecution seems to underestimate you both, as reasonable people surely you can see that the question I just asked differed on one key word that could seriously impact the case," she queried and Umbridge considered for a few moment as Lauren's words hit her where it mattered.

"Agreed Miss Evergreen," she announced sweetly, the one thing she couldn't respond to with aggression was a compliment, Harry saw his girlfriend shudder slightly as she turned back to Ron.

"Like I said she would know better..." Ron repeated,

"I didn't ask you that, I said did it _look _like she was a willing participant, did you see my client use force? Did you see him hurt your sister? Did you see anything that even implied this was a rape," Lauren asked lowly, dangerously

"The ropes he had tied with," Ron reasoned suddenly

"The ropes could have been used for a number of purposes, the ropes were not tied by the defendant as far as we can see so anything else?" she asked as Ron struggled for an answer.

"Well she shouted..." Ron began to explain but Lauren cut him off once again

"I asked you what you saw not what you heard and now you are going to answer; did you see anything that even implied this was a rape?" Lauren demanded and for a few long seconds silence engulfed the courtroom.

"No," Ron sighed realising he had no other option; Dumbledore was suddenly looking deflated while the rest of the Weasley family glared at Ron.

"So we know you would be furious if you caught your sister and my client, we know you would be angry and we know that she would try and deny it. We also know that you have no idea as to whether or not this was an attack, so possibly my final question to you is who decided this was rape? Your sister or you?" Lauren asked. Dumbledore shot up but the damage was done

"Withdrawn, defence rests," she announced walking away from the stand.

"Oi you!" Ron hissed and she turned her head ever so slightly

"I don't care who the hell you think you are but you are a muggle, you are nothing in this world and if you think anyone would believe you over me then you are wrong." Ron spat and Madam Bones moved to speak. Harry met those words with fury but before he could say anything

"Sounds like the blood supremacy the Malfoy family have been accused of," Lauren remarked darkly and Ron went red.

"HOW DARE YOU COMPARE ME TO THAT BASTARD!" He roared punching the stand with his fist, Lauren smiled as she turned around and Harry smiled back.

"Witness may stand down," Madam Bones announced before turning to Umbridge.

"It's getting late," she muttered and Umbridge nodded

"Court dismissed until tomorrow," she announced.

Later

Draco had never been more shocked in his life, when he had been taken from the cells in the morning he had expected to be sentenced by now. He assumed the prosecution would have torn him apart and he would have no defence, and then somehow Harry Potter had walked back into his life and Draco despite what he had thought not days before knew the bo... man now was brave. They had all joked about him being a coward who ran away but when the Dark Lord had revealed himself people turned to him, but by then he was gone and yet he was now defending someone who everyone knew in school he despised.

"Move," Tonks barked gruffly pushing Draco back down the stairs towards the cells, he would be spending another night down here and by the arguments Harry and the other woman were shooting off he may spend a lot longer in court than he thought. He was not optimistic enough to consider the fact he may go free but there was still a slight shimmer of hope inside him. A shimmer that vanished the moment the Dementor's chill came into effect, Draco knew they had been brought in just to torment him but there was nothing he could do about it.

"Sweet dreams," Tonks snarled closing and locking the cell door as dramatically as she could, Draco could tell even she was on edge. Harry Potter of all people had popped back into the world but not in any way anyone had expected. He was supposed to be the hero of the light and yet he was defending a Malfoy and he was doing well, better than well he had discredited the victim and his girlfriend had torn Ron Weasley to pieces.

Though despite everything Draco could not bring himself to hate _her_, she had entered his life in the darkest of times and yet while everything was different, everything was the same. They shared a bond and Draco for the first time since his family name had been dragged through the dirt felt he could be happy. Maybe he could have been if not for her wanting to try something new, something exciting to her and Ron happened to walk in. Draco had seen the woman he cared about most shrivel up and once he fled he knew all hope had been lost, Ronald Weasley had become something of a joke. He had first set himself up as the best friend of Harry Potter who was the power behind the scenes but he had failed horrifically when he had been enlisted as trainee aurror. His grades should have been a warning but people were so obsessed with the person who claimed to be guiding the boy who lived they gave him everything. Then on his first mission he went from a hero to a joke when he failed and cried in terror, he tried to forget this and perhaps was still deluded with the idea people respected him but his hate of richer purebloods got worse. He blamed them and that's why Draco knew he was a dead man the moment the prat opened the door.


	7. Chapter 7

Conflict of Interest

The moment Harry left the courtroom and entered the ministry atrium he was swarmed by legions of reporters, cameras flashed in every direction and Harry noticed Rita Skeeter leading the charge.

"Mr Potter where have you been?"

"Training and becoming a Barrister," Harry responded curtly used to dealing with reporters,

"Mr Potter how do you respond to people claiming you are a coward for abandoning us to You-Know-Who?" Rita asked

"No comment," Harry hissed turning away, Lauren was next to him and was being barraged by questions herself but all of her answers involved the same two words Harry directed at Rita Skeeter.

"Mr Potter why are you defending a rapist?"

"I'm not I'm trying to prove a man's innocence," Harry answered trying to pick up the pace but found he was locked in a circle of journalists.

"Mr Potter why did you bring a muggle with you? Surely she is not qualified to speak in a magical court,"

"She is more qualified than most of the people who speak in wizarding courts," Harry hissed darkly trying to keep his temper at bay,

"Now Mr Potter is that not impossible?" Rita Skeeter asked slyly and Harry was tempted to punch her luckily before he could make any definitive decision an explosive _bang _cleared the room.

"Scram you lot," a woman ordered with her wand in the air, she fired another round of loud sparks which cleared the majority of reporters, the few it did not confuse did not dare approach as the woman walked up to Harry. She was dressed in navy blue robes with dazzling silver stripes across the side, her dirty blond hair drooped to her waist and her deep silver grey eyes bored into Harry's much like the way they did many years ago.

"Luna Lovegood?" Harry questioned wondering if the woman could be the same, she looked both different and the same at the same time. She looked older obviously but still had her aura of dottiness not least encouraged by her large orange earrings

"Hello Harry," she smiled in a greeting that took him all the way back to their first meeting, her voice was slightly higher but it was mostly the same,

"Scram!" she suddenly warned at Rita Skeeter who was edging closer and Harry marvelled at the way she changed from a sweet welcoming woman to a cold threatening one.  
"I have no idea who you are but I like you," Lauren smiled jumping forward with her hand outstretched, most wizards would have jumped back at this but Luna seemed delighted. Harry approached and was treated to a warm embrace from his old friend. Then she turned to Lauren clocking who she was.

"Oh hi, I saw you in the courtroom, amazing work beating that little. Sorry promised myself I'd stop swearing, but well done for beating the Weasel down," Luna grinned

"Not a fan?" Harry asked not sure of why Luna would be angry with Ron

"Hell no, me and Nev had a few stern words and fists with him when he published that book, Ginny to she went mental but... anyway how are you? Is this your wife?" Luna asked looking at Lauren

"Close but no," Harry told her with a grin

"Depends when he works up the courage to get down on one knee," Lauren pointed out with a jokey smile

"Oh tell me about, I spent about three years dropping hints to my husband," Luna laughed

"You're married?" Harry queried

"Yes, it's Luna Longbottom now," Luna laughed and Harry's mouth dropped, he had never imagined Neville getting married, in his mind's eye he was still the loveable boy who was always there. Harry hadn't thought of Neville in a long time and he felt slightly guilty about that.

"Congratulations," was all he could say

"Thanks, anyway I've got to get back to work but do you two want to come round ours for dinner tonight?" Luna wondered looking slightly hopefully

"We wouldn't want to intrude," Lauren began worried Luna was doing this because she felt she had to. However Harry knew Luna and he could tell she wanted to, if not she would have said. He kept quiet for that reason and he knew Luna would pretty much ensure they came.

"Off course not, me and Nev love having guests, we'd love to have you. We live in flat nine in the block just up the road, come round bring a bottle of something we'd love to catch up, anyway I've got to do a detailed report on the Crumple Horned Snorkack I found so see you later," Luna imposed before briskly walking away, whistling a tune Harry had never heard.

"She found one," Harry smiled thinking of all the people who called her crazy, Hermione among them and yet she had proved them all wrong. Hermione however was not someone he wanted to bump into just yet, he wanted to make sure who she was supporting in the case

"What?" Laruen wondered not fully hearing what Harry said.

"Nothing, come on we better go those lot aren't going to stay gone forever and we have plans," Harry commented hooking his arm around her waist and leading her out of the ministry.

Later

They had found Luna and Neville's home without much trouble, well they was an overstatement in Harry's mind as Lauren did most of the finding and he stuck to following.

"You made it," Luna beamed the moment she opened the door, she had changed from her work clothes and was wearing small fruit shaped earrings and Harry wondered if they were real fruit. It reminded him of that thing she used to wear but he couldn't remember the name

"Hello again," Laruen greeted as Luna bundled them into the house, it was a flat very much like the one Harry and Lauren owned. It was obviously very expensive and judging but the leather furniture and stained glass ornaments these two were not short of money

"Oh I forgot to let Nev know, one sec," Luna remembered marching near one of the polished wooden doors to where her husband was waiting

"Nev honey I forgot to tell you Harry Potter and his girlfriend are here for dinner," Luna announced and paused for a moment before he came running out of what turned out to be the bedroom. He was wearing casual attire; a t-shirt and jeans but Harry was blown away by how much he changed.

His fat had been replaced by muscle and not only was he much taller but his face was much older and yet the same, he looked at Harry full of shock before chuckling in a deep throaty voice that held only a memory of what it was.

"Harry Potter!" Neville announced bear hugging Harry without his consent for a few moments.

"You didn't tell me he was coming," Neville accused his wife who smiled innocently

"Slipped my mind, I better get the nargle protectors," she sighed with a mischievous grin as Neville turned to Lauren

"Nice to meet you," Lauren began a Neville grabbed her hand and shook it enthusiastically "I'm Neville and I'm head of the special Auror department,"

"Are they special forces?" Harry inquired and Neville nod

"Yeah, when Voldemort told the world he was back Dumbledore was a hero again and all the people who stood by him, so our _esteemed _minister put me in charge of the guys who charge right into the jaws of the death eaters a few years after I finished school," Neville explained obviously proud of his work and Harry resisted the urge to laugh. Here was Neville living the life Harry would have wanted back in his fifth year and yet he hadn't changed that much, he obviously resented the minister but proud of what he had accomplished. He had managed to shut down various cells of death eaters during his time and he seemed determined to live up to the title he had despite it being given to him because of what he represented and who he knew. He seemed to be doing well too seeing as he said the name with an air of confidence and mentioned sheepishly a few stories that sounded very brave in all honesty. It seemed Neville had caught a bit of modesty, something he never needed and never would as far as Harry was concerned.

"So Harry what are you doing here? I thought you were still in the muggle world barristering if that's a word," Neville asked confused, obviously his job meant he didn't hear the news straight away.

"It's not," Lauren pointed out

"How did you know what I was up to?" Harry asked knowing he hadn't kept in contact with any of his old friends

"Oh we kept tabs on you for a bit, just to make sure you were ok and I was impressed, tempted to come along to one of the trials to see how you did it but I thought it was best to leave you alone. I know you must have felt awful after your fifth year and to be honest I don't blame you for leaving," Neville assured him looking almost up at Harry, it should have been the other way round in all honest seeing as he was the special forces hero.

"I'm defending Draco Malfoy in the trial," then he paused wondering how Neville was going to react

"Ahh, I heard about that, it's not looking good for the guy," Neville sighed and Harry frowned not sure what Neville's opinion was

"Oh I don't think he did it, not that many people in the auror department do except from Tonks, Kingsley and a couple of others who are in the order but we know the type of people who do this and I happen to know that the knots involved with that case happened to be done by Ginny," Neville affirmed, Harry's eyes widened slightly.

"Oh when your with Luna you keep up with Luna, girl's got a different fetish every day," Neville chuckled and both Harry and Lauren grimaced, this was not the type of conversation they needed but Neville sensed this and changed it quite quickly.

"Anyway apparently it was you who took down Ron Weasley," Neville began looking at Harry piecing together what he heard vaguely with what he now knew.

"No that was her," Harry smiled pointing at Laruen who smiled sheepishly

"About time too, God his rise to fame was agonising," Neville sighed and Harry listened realising he was going to learn more about what happened during his time away.

"Well first he called you a coward for running away but everyone thought Voldemort was dead but when he did show himself Ron started saying he was the real power behind you. Apparently he planned your excursions into the chamber and the stone and his words overshadowed me, Hermione and the rest who knew he was full of it. Then he released a book about how heroic he was and people were saying he was the chosen one," Neville explained venomously and Harry felt shocked at how petty Ron had become. Or maybe he was always like that he just hadn't noticed back then

"So what happened?" Lauren asked unsure as to how the supposed "_hero" _had gone from rich and prestigious to what she had cross examined today.

"He was given control of a mission in my department, let's just say it ended with him in a hole crying while we did some real work," Neville smirked as Luna entered the room with a steaming plate.

"Good times," she commented overhearing their conversation,

"Indeed, almost as good as the time you won the medal for finding the Crumple Horned Snorkack," Neville pointed out and Luna cracked up

"Remember Hermione had to present it to me, she was so red in the face," Luna giggled and Harry joined in knowing how much she would hate it. Harry moved to ask about her then he heard a loud smash on the door

"Neville open up I need to talk to you!" Ron Weasley's voice crept into the air

"Oh goodie," Laruen sighed knowing this was not going to end well, it seemed everyone else was thinking the same thing.


	8. Chapter 8

Conflict of Interest

**Sorry this a shorter chapter but the next one will be longer and you'll know why at the end of this chapter.**

Neville was not in a good mood when he opened the door, he had been enjoying himself during dinner but the moment Ron Weasley entered the equation he had resisted the temptation to open the door and fire curses. They had not spoken in years and that meeting had not been a pleasant one so why was he calling now.

"What do you want?" Neville demanded opening the door on the latch, Ron moved to enter the flat but he was blocked by the door, he frowned at Neville as if he did not understand why he was not being allowed in.

"Is that any way to treat an old friend?" Ron demanded with a false smile

"Ron you're not my friend and you haven't been since you tried to use Harry's disappearance as a chance to increase your own fame," Neville rebuffed angrily

"Listen I told you that Potter was always getting in the way of our friendship and look I was right, he ran off with some muggle and left us alone so why are you still going on about him?" Ron demanded not seeing he was in the wrong. Neville said nothing and instead scowled at the man.

"What do you want?" Neville demanded eventually not wanting this conversation to continue, Ron smiled thinking Neville was coming over to his side.

"Listen you heard that Potter's back right?" Ron half asked, half stated but he did not give Neville a chance to answer

"Well I need you to arrest him before tomorrow," Ron summarised and for a few seconds Neville looked dumbstruck, he had no idea why Ron would demand this or what made him think he would do it.

"What?" Neville decided to question him for the time being,

"Yeah, Potter's back and he's trying to get that bastard Malfoy off the hook and you need to arrest him so he can't do it," Ron explained his demands and Neville considered punching the man for a moment.

"Why would I arrest him? He's done nothing wrong," Neville asked forcefully losing his patience more and more

"Well he revealed everything to some muggle bitch," Ron explained thinking Neville just wanted a reason to arrest Harry

"Which the law says he can do you idiot, she is his partner so he can do it and even if it wasn't allowed I would not take orders from you!" Neville roared at the top of his voice and Ron shrank back a bit. While he acted cool and macho Neville was bigger than him and in a fight Ron would come out much worse.

"You want to let him call my sister a liar? After what you and her..." Ron trailed off as he was interrupted

"How dare you! I dated Ginny in our last year and we broke up! You cannot come to my home and demand for me to do something for her which you want me to do, now listen to me whatever happened at your house will be proved in the courtroom not here," Neville snarled slamming the door shut.

"Oi!" Ron yelped banging on the door, Luna was looking furious and Harry wondered if Neville wasn't there if she would have cursed the living hell out of Ron by now.

"Sorry about that," Neville directed at Harry once Ron had finally left, Harry had decided not to interject during the conversation; It would have caused some kind of fight as Ron was obviously not happy with Harry right now. Harry wondered what happened to his old friend and once again wondered if that thing had always been there and he had never seen it.

"It's not your fault he's an idiot," Harry replied with a smile, Neville chuckled slightly as he tried to calm down,

"He was your friend for years? How the hell are you not a maniac?" Lauren joked trying to break the tension, it worked and after a while Harry decided to ask about Hermione.

"So how Hermione these days?" he slipped it into conversation and both Neville and Luna looked sad,

"What's wrong?" he asked seeing their expressions and starting to worry slightly

"Oh no she's fine, we see her every now and then but well she's not fine, she's in St Mungo's," Luna confessed

"What?" Harry demanded looking horrified

"She was visiting her mum and dad, they had invited her round and she had just given Luna her award; but when she went round she was attacked by death eaters. Death eaters that kidnapped her and we found her two weeks later, we have no idea what she went through and I don't think we ever will but she hasn't been herself since, she's prone to violent outbursts, she gets lost in memory and she can react to things amazingly fast," Neville explained with a dark expression. Harry and Lauren looked horrified, Harry more because she was his best friend, and this... this was something worse than he could have imagined. Then Laruen frowned

"Wait Hermione is being called as a witness for tomorrow," she pointed out, if she was in a hospital why the hell was she being called. Harry had wondered the same thing, she had not been part of the crowd so why was she being called, he assumed she was some kind of character witness but... no.

"No, Dumbledore's called her as an expert witness," Harry realised; an expert witness was someone with a great deal of knowledge on one subject. Often they were doctors, professionals and people who knew a lot about something but when he realised why she was being called it made him sick.

"Oh my God," Laruen looked repulsed, Luna and Neville looked confused.

"What's going on?" Luna asked eventually

"Ginny was supposedly tied up and raped by Draco Malfoy, Dumbledore has been suggesting since the start this is some kind of Voldemort plot, he wants to bring Hermione in because she has been kidnapped before, she's supposed to be an expert victim," Harry explained to them. This was disgusting, Dumbledore knew Ginny couldn't rile sympathy but making a link to Voldemort would make them angry about Draco and linking that to Hermione would make everyone thing this was something Draco did for Voldemort. Dumbledore would have Hermione eating out the palm of his hand and if he was lucky she would burst out with something that would incriminate Draco.

"What! can he do that?" Neville demanded looking ill,

"In this world you can do anything," Lauren mumbled

"So tomorrow Dumbledore will reduce her into a girl who suffered a similar crime against her that Ginny supposedly had, he will link it to Voldemort and bang Draco's grouped in with the people who hurt her." Harry sighed realising this could not be worse.

The Next Day

"This morning we will continue hearing the case of the people against Draco Malfoy, before the next witness is called is there any requests?" Madam Bones announced preparing to sit down.

"Yes minster there is," Lauren stood up, Harry told her to take this as Umbridge would vote against him but maybe she could convince her.

"What is it?" The toad like woman demanded

"The defence would like to exclude Miss Granger's evidence from this trial," she explained.

"Why?" Madam Bones asked

"Miss Granger was not present at the crime, she has not seen the defendant or the victim for a long time and her mental state leaves a lot to be desired," Lauren explained trying to be polite, Hermione was not in the public seating area thankfully but would be brought in by healers.

"Minister Miss Granger is a victim of a very similar crime which Draco Malfoy was suspected of," Dumbledore announced

"He was suspected along with a hundred other purebloods, there was no evidence linking him to the crime and I believe the prosecution will attempt to manipulate Miss Granger's evidence," Lauren continued but she had said the wrong thing it seemed.

"Miss Granger was a victim of the dark lord and the defendant has a number of ties to..." Dumbledore began but Harry jumped up.

"I would like to object, the prosecution is continually referencing the Dark Lord Voldemort in an attempt to manipulate all of you, such actions undermine the work the minister has put into fighting the Death Eaters and by referencing him then the prosecution is not acting in a fair manner," Harry announced. He had hit Umbridge in the only place she couldn't defend, she had to say yes or it would like she was not doing a good job against the death eaters.

"I agree, the Dark Lord will not be referenced further, however as far as I am concerned the Prosecution may call anyone they choose and if he believes Hermione Granger can prove the defendant's guilt then I am going to allow it," Umbridge announced diplomatically. Madam Bones wanted to disagree but this was better than nothing.

"However there are still concerns over her mental state, she suffered greatly and I doubt she is mentally..." Lauren began

"If I believe it has gone too far then I will say so," Umbridge assured her with a venomous smile, Laruen scowled at her but sat down.

"Then if there are not further objections the prosecution calls Hermione Jean Granger to the stand," Dumbledore announced, Madam Bones nodded to someone in the distance and slowly the doors of the court opened. Slowly a thin girl walked in, her hair was straight and long and it was now a faded blond, tortured eyes met Harry's in shock as what was left of Hermione Granger walked to the stand. Two healers walked alongside, they disapproved of this practice clearly but they were silent.

"Thank you for coming Miss Granger," Dumbledore greeted civilly.

"I'm confused why I have been asked to appear, I didn't see anything," Hermione back in a higher but a strong voice none the less. Maybe Harry had given her too little credit after all.

"Well I will help you to understand why you have been called," Dumbledore smiled at her, and slowly he began to speak.


	9. Chapter 9

Conflict of Interest

"Could you please tell us what occurred on the afternoon of Monday the..." Dumbledore began in sympathetic tones but Hermione showing a flicker of her former self cut him off

"You do not need to tell me the date Professor, I know exactly what day you are referring to, however I still fail to see how it relates to this case" she told him through darkened eyes,

"That is for us to decide and right now we decree it is relevant," Umbridge informed the student who a long time ago was one of her worst enemies, she contradicted everything she tried to teach and managed to gain support for Harry back in those days. Hermione's eyes flashed for a moment

"Fine, I was walking up to my parents home after had awarded Luna Lovegood with the most groundbreaking discovery award when I was grabbed by men in masks, I was stunned and when I awoke I was tied up, I had no wand or any way of defending myself and for the next two weeks I was tortured in a hundred different ways," Hermione summarised the entire story and Harry hoped it took some of Dumbledore's ammunition away. He wanted to make her seem weak by forcing her to recount the entire story and yet she had done most of it here and now,

"Could you describe in detail what happened to you?" Dumbledore asked evidently he had not yet given up on the witness yet, Hermione's eyes flared red.

"What do you want to know? Why Professor do you want to know how they carved Mudblood into my arm, how the scars haunt me to this day? Do you want to know they deemed me unworthy of magical torture! Do you want to know how each of them passed me round like meat so they could violate me in every possible way? Do you want to hear about the things they made me do and say? The humiliation they forced upon me, what the used me for? Do you want to hear about all of this! DO YOU?" for a single second her mental instability was on show and even Dumbledore looked taken aback. An unnatural quiet had settled upon all those in the room as they processed what she had said.

"Well, Miss..." Dumbledore looked for an answer, he had made a mistake in this but he was determined to continue

"Want do you really want me to say?" Hermione demanded coolly, Harry seemed taken aback even more than anyone else. She had been a true friend and now she was something much different, she seemed to loathe Dumbledore or maybe she blamed the old man? Or would she blame him? The fear was there but the reality was not yet upon him.

"Did you see the men who abducted you?" Dumbledore asked eventually

"Most of them thought it would be funny for me to know who was responsible, knowing I could do nothing about it. A few obviously had a brain cell or two and kept hidden just in case, I could give you most of their names except the masked ones but most of them were killed either in Azkaban or on the day when I was rescued," Hermione replied simply. Harry saw a trace of a smile flicker on Dumbledore's face

"So there are some you would not recognise?" he asked

"Obviously, if they survived the raid then there is every chance I could walk past them in the street if I was out of hospital," Hermione answered looking shaky for a moment; the memories of what happened were evidently piling up.

"What if I told you another young girl was attacked, she was tied so to speak and raped would you suspect your former captors?" Dumbledore asked slowly and both Harry and Lauren saw his move. This was not good; Hermione only had basic knowledge of the actual event; as she had not been present for yesterday's portion of the trial; she was being goaded.

"Objection the Prosecution is acting on his whims without evidence," Lauren announced

"Ignored, Mr Malfoy was a suspect in that case during the investigation," Umbridge announced with an anticipating smirk

"As was a hundred other people," Lauren protested

"Ignored," Umbridge finalised and reluctantly Lauren took her seat.

"If the victim was someone the death eaters despised," Hermione replied softly her mind already screaming at the idea one of them would do this to someone else.

"A blood traitor?" Dumbledore suggested

"That's already answered your question Professor," Hermione responded icily as even she realised she was implicating Draco whose eyes were on the floor. He knew what was happening

"No further questions minister, is Mr Potter going to question the witness? He has already voiced concerns over her mental state? Is going to question her if he believes he will cause damage?" Dumbledore asked with a slight mocking tone Harry found repulsive.

"Do not act in that way to the defence Mr Dumbledore," Amelia Bones warned, Umbridge had spoken too quickly for her to agree with the defence but she was not going to allow something like this to go on.

"Apologies," Dumbledore replied solemnly sitting back down, Harry slowly stood up and everyone's eyes were on him now, Ron watched with eagerness as he was hoping Harry would accuse Hermione or something bad would happen to him. The sounds of his footsteps carried around the hall

"Miss Granger..." Harry began

"Call me Hermione Harry, we may not be the same people but we were once," Hermione requested gently looking much calmer,

"Hermione," Harry corrected "I would like to give my con..."

"Don't blame yourself, I know you and already your feeling waves of self hate, thinking this was your fault for leaving; It wasn't, It wasn't Harry don't think it is," Hermione assured him in a voice as smooth as silk.

"This is very touching but I fail to see what relevance it has on the case," Dumbledore snaked in with a cold stare, Harry nodded

"Anyway I will try to keep this brief, undoing the shocking amount of damage the prosecution has done to this court with ill thought out and evidently incorrect evidence will take some doing, my first question have you ever for any reason suspected Draco Malfoy was one of your attackers?" Harry asked simply

"Never, Draco was always many things. He lied, cheated and was a smug arrogant git but behind it all he was a good person, well no he isn't but he was not someone who would attack anyone like I was," Hermione answered

"You speak his name casually," Harry commented a little too loudly

"Off course I would, we were friends towards the end of our time at Hogwarts, we were involved with each other for some but we decided not to continue it," Hermione answered completely lost in memory, good memory this time however.

"What?" Harry asked immediately

"He changed, when his father was sent down and his family was targeted he became less of an idiot and more of a person, we became friends and then more but with our lives ahead we didn't take it very far," Hermione answered, Dumbledore looked shocked. Obviously this was not common knowledge and Harry at this point was almost grateful for isolating Malfoy, Dumbledore had no way of finding this information out.

"He visits me every now and then," Hermione continued before pulling herself out of her own mind and turning back to Harry

"Thank you Miss Granger...Hermione sorry, before I withdraw may I ask do you think a woman who has been through hell and more, tell me when you look into the eyes of Ginny Weasley over there do you believe she has suffered something like you have?" Harry asked.

"Objection the witness is no expert and taking things at face value..." Dumbledore protested immediately

"Is what you were doing not five minutes ago, if one party can use hearsay and this kind of opinion to make points then so can the other," Madam Bones told him darkly as Dumbledore sat down.

"No, I don't see pain in her, I see hope for redemption, regret, remorse, fear and something else, I don't think she has suffered like I have, I think she's suffered because of something else and knowing Ron Weasley I bet that suffering comes from someone much closer to the home than Draco Malfoy," Hermione explained darkly glaring at the Weasley's

"Thank you Hermione there is no further questions," Harry announced turning back

"Harry," Hermione stopped him in his tracks, he turned back and for a moment she was smiling something he doubted she had done for real in a long time at least judging by the shock exhibited by the courtroom.

"It's good to see you,"

Later

"You can't win Harry," Dumbledore in all his wisdom had decided to join both Harry and Lauren for lunch, it marked the first time he had actually approached his former student and Harry was surprised at his relaxed tone.

"We're not doing too badly are we?" Harry asked rhetorically,

"Maybe not but you must see reason, you know what he is like we both know he committed the act but I'm intrigued as to why you of all people would defend him, it's not how I envisioned your return," Dumbledore commented almost dryly

"I don't care how you thought it would go, I knew what he used to be and I don't think even now that Draco Malfoy committed any crime, but if you came here with the intention of trying to make me give up then you have had a wasted journey," Harry replied darkly, Lauren watched with slight interest as she sipped tea, Dumbledore had not yet acknowledged her and Harry already suspected as to why.

"Why did you leave?" he asked next look calm and relaxed

"Because I felt I had to, let's not forget you decided to turn your back on me as did everyone else, you used me most of the time and we both know it but I supposed being called a liar by a country that picks you up and throws you away when suited did it? Tell me how did the news go when it turned out I was telling the truth?" Harry countered with a smile almost resembling smug

"Accusations of being a coward primarily, that you either were too scared of Voldemort or you were too scared to hold your head up high due to minor ridicule," Dumbledore answered with a slightly venomous twinge to his voice. He sipped a cup of hot chocolate and waited for Harry to make the next move; as if they were playing a complex game of chess, a game he had not yet given up on.

"Well it's a good thing I did leave, I take it Fudge was deposed!" Harry stated

"Of course, he tried to find you but it was actually Mr Longbottom who did it, a bit too late for Fudge but I'm told you do excel at playing lawyer," Dumbledore remarked

"I would say you do too but from what I've seen a real legal system with a real Judge would tear you to shreds," Lauren hissed harshly

"Keep your pet in check," Dumbledore warned suddenly, his view of muggles were that they should be treated without respect, his old ideals still existed and he only fought to stop violence against muggles not inequality.

"You're talking to the most brilliant muggle legal mind I have had the pleasure of knowing, in a real court she would tear you into tiny little pieces, if this was a real court Malfoy would be free and you would be arrested for contempt and possibly trying to pervert the course of justice, using witnesses on a whim with speculation and resorting to theatrical measures to get you inane points across, she is not my pet in our private lives it could be switched around," Harry corrected not unkindly but not nicely either.

"Yet the Wizengamot are on my side," Dumbledore countered

"Because of the tactics I have mentioned and the fact the whole world is crying out for his guilt," Harry commented

"You have changed the subject easily but I must ask what do you intend to after this?" Dumbledore wondered aloud

"What do you mean?" Harry asked perplexed

"Once Draco Malfoy is found guilty what do you intend to do? Already the papers are claiming you are going to save us all from Voldemort! Is this true or are you going to run away and hide once more?" Dumbledore inquired with narrow eyes.

"None of them things are going to happen, my fight against Voldemort ended with the wizaridng world deciding I was alone, I'm not going to leave I'll stay in contact with my old friends maybe do some work in a wizard court on the side when I want to see a corrupt legal system in action but don't expect me to jump back into the hero boots I'm sure still exist in your pockets," Harry answered glaring at his former mentor.

"Then we have made our choices, and I must say mine is leading to victory over darkness while your path leads to defeat," Dumbledore commented and with a smirk he stood up and walked off.

"Well he's a twat," Lauren shuddered watching the man walk away.


	10. Chapter 10

Conflict of Interest

"The prosecution would like to call Molly Weasley to the stand," Dumbledore announced loudly, Harry sighed within; if there was ever a more hostile witness to him then he had not seen it. He had cross examined murders who were less inclined to hate him

"You want to take this one?" he asked Lauren who shrugged, she had less knowledge on the family as a whole and Harry sort of felt he was tricking her as she nodded and prepared to rise.

"Excuse me," the woman in question demanded as she clambered into the courtroom and walked towards the stand, she took her seat and looked patiently at Dumbledore while shooting daggers at the defence.

"Good afternoon Miss Weasley," Dumbledore greeted polietly exchanging a small nod with the woman

"Another rehearsed performance," Harry muttered to Lauren who sighed, this meant she would be ready for some of the questions they would throw at her so it was essential to catch her off guard.

"Shh," Madam Bones requested seeing the two mutter, Harry gave her an apologetic nod and ignored whatever look Umbridge had thrown.

"Could you please tell us in detail what you saw when you got back to your home on the night your daughter was..." Dumbledore began

"Objection leading question," Lauren announced wanting to make this as difficult as possible for the man, luckily Umbridge had no idea what she meant and looked to Madam Bones

"Prosecution please rephrase your question," she announced after a few seconds of consideration, Dumbledore looked slightly annoyed

"The night in question," he corrected himself looking to Molly who looked ready to smile.

"Well we had just come back from a meal with family as most of them have moved away when we all heard something from upstairs, it was a high-pitched sound and we knew Ginny was in but it didn't sound like she was happy with it. So we all ran upstairs and opened the door, we all saw Draco Malfoy with his _thing _embedded in my daughter while she was tied up! I screamed and my son tried to grab him but he managed to get away," Molly finished without even a slight hint of emotion, this was so obviously rehearsed even the Wizengamot could see it. No mother talked like this on a matter so serious; surely not, even Dumbledore looked awkward.

"Well how did you feel about that," he asked trying to make her look like more of a human being

"Minister, Madam Bones can we both agree this material is irrelevant?" Harry asked standing up; wanting revenge for the many objections during his examining of other witnesses; namely Hermione.

"Agreed," Madam Bones looked at the Minister,

"Next question," Umbridge conceded reluctantly

"Do you think your daughter was willing in this event?" Dumbledore asked, Molly suddenly looked furious

"Of course not! My daughter would never lower herself to sleep with that! She was tied up anyway I have never heard of any kind of sex where the woman is tied up!" Molly barked and Harry, Lauren and half the people in the public gallery smirked. These were the people who had heard of it and most had acted on it,

"Do you think she enjoyed any second of it?" Dumbledore asked hoping to use her anger to persuade the room,

"No! I saw her face she had her mouth open and eyes closed when we walked in!" Molly hissed

"You did that to me once, can I claim rape?" Lauren teased enjoying seeing an obviously unaware mother being confronted with methods of sex. It would be entertaining if this was not a court.

"Now do you think your daughter would allow someone to tie her up and have sex with her?" Dumbledore asked; he should have asked this question first Harry thought. Any person would assume the mother knew what she was on about but after hearing her narrow view on sex he doubted many people would think highly of her words.

"Absolutely not! We did not raise some kind of sexual maniac?" Molly shrieked

"Tell me do you think you were targeted in this as well? I mean you are enemies of the..." Dumbledore continued

"No mentioning of He Who Must Not Be Named!" Umbridge ordered sternly, Laruen looked pleased; the woman remembered her objection and evidently she had played her cards right. By linking the Dark Lord to her reputation Umbridge would bar Voldemort from the case; this was good and also a blow to Dumbledore.

"Apologies, no further questions," Dumbledore smiled through gritted teeth before sitting down. Harry watched Lauren rise, adjust her wig and walk forwards

"No! I will not be interviewed by you! Potter will face me himself or not at all," Molly hissed looking ready to get down

"The witness has no say over such matters, if she leaves now then the Wizengamot must drink short term memory potion to ensure her testimony is forgotten, please choose miss Weasley," Madam Bones interrupted in a tone as if she was talking to a child. Molly glowered at her but kept her seat

"Miss Weasley, what led you to believe this was a rape?" Lauren asked simply,  
"Well she was tied up!" Molly began

"Surely that could have been some kind of... how to put this? Some kind of taster or experience of a different world that she may have enjoyed," Lauren asked in a way Harry knew would push her buttons.

"Are you implying I raised some kind of sex monster? My children do not commit such acts of savagery your kind may but..." Molly hissed

"Shut up and answer the question" Umbridge demanded annoyed with her constant reference to her parenting.  
"No My Ginny would never try something like that!" Molly's tone was final.

"Are you sure? I mean I am sure a number of us I may just be speaking for myself and perhaps another but I'm sure many in this courtroom experimented in their younger lives, tried new things? Are you sure your daughter would not act in a youthful manner?" Lauren queried in a tone that was almost teasing. It worked on everyone but the witness as many members of the Wizengamot and the public were smiling, chuckling and reminiscing.

"Never! My daughter would not behave in such a way?" Molly snarled

"And yet the evidence points to her tying the ropes, with her one hand free, the hand she writes with as her school record states. The evidence she tied herself up, almost as if she was pressuring my client to commit the act. Perhaps you don't know you daughter as well as you thought? Besides the rope what else led you to believe this was a rape?" Lauren finished with a dry question giving no time for comeback or objection.

"Well was with Draco Malfoy! He is a known..." Molly began angrily

"Her choice in partner is her own, you cannot assume it is a rape because of who someone is unless they have a history of this offence, Draco Malfoy does not so is a name and your evident lack of knowledge in more _extreme _areas of sex the only things that led you to believe this was rape?" Lauren countered before Molly could even finish.

"Well..." Molly looked awkward, this was not something they planned for apparently.

"Well? Have you something to say or are you lost because I have guessed the truth? That the only reason you jumped to the conclusion of rape is because you thought her partner was unsuitable or wrong? Is this accusation nothing but revenge against a family yours has experience with? Is this the delusions of a woman who doesn't want to admit her daughter enjoys other forms of pleasure? Do you not want to accept your daughter is grown up? Do you..."

"The defence is putting words in the witnesses mouth! Miss Weasley is not on trial here!" Dumbledore interjected suddenly

"She is free to correct me whenever she wishes," Lauren replied,

"Give the witness time to answer please," Madam Bones requested, Laruen nodded and waited.

"None of it is true?" Molly hissed eventually,

"I think both us know that is not true, no further questions," Lauren smiled before walking away, leaving a shocked Molly Weasley, an alarmed Dumbledore and one very angry public member.

Later

Court was over, Lauren and Harry briskly walked out of the ministry the way Luna showed them earlier, there were less press and it meant the two were able to slip out largely unnoticed. Harry was busy trying to straighten his wig, he must have dropped it during the day, he didn't really need it but he and Lauren wore them to show they were apart from the wizarding world. The downside was Harry had someone managed to mess his up

"Oh for God's sake the court is round the corner, if you go home and order something for dinner, I'll put it in for cleaning," Laruen sighed knowing how hopeless her boyfriend was. The wig's had to be washed in a very specific way and throwing them in the machine did not work, as Harry had once found out and got charged for a new one. Luckily they weren't too expensive all things considering.

"Ok," Harry agreed seeing it was a fair deal, Lauren sighed at how easy he was to convince and gave him a quick peck on the lips before grabbing his wig and stuffing it into her bag. She wanted to be quick; it was just gone four so the court would be slowly emptying out now as the day came to an end, she didn't want to be questioned about where she was going or why. So she moved quickly and after a brief check by security who seemed puzzled about someone going into a court at this time of day, they were here until everyone else had gone and the defendants were back in prison. Lauren however frowned when they started to leave, they should be staying but then again maybe everyone was done, it was late for court after all. Something in her head disagreed though, it seemed odd but as she was in a hurry she did not think much of it.

"See ya," someone shouted her way but she was too busy to listen, instead she hurried up the stairs to the door opposite the woman's changing rooms and put her wig in the ones that would be cleaned, she had no idea how they were cleaned but that was not her businesses. Then she heard a crash, that was unusual enough there wasn't much in their to crash.

"Hello?" Laruen called out wondering if someone was around, perhaps they were hurt? It was not a good idea to not check seeing as the court would be locked up and anyone here would be lost for the night. Gingerly she walked over the changing room's

"Hello?" she called again wondering if it was just the wind, she knew it wasn't though there was very little wind now and the changing room only had one window. This time she stepped in and flicked on the light, no one was around as far as she could see,

"Anyone in here?" She asked one final time realising she was going to be late, as far as she could tell no one was in here, instead she turned to leave, the lights suddenly switched off.

"Damn it," such an occurrence was not uncommon with the office staff being told to save money twenty-four seven, she just had to make do and looked for the light which came from the hall. Then that flicked off, this was not usual, those lights were built to withstand a lot and all too late did Lauren realise she was not alone. The crash, lights and everything else led to the conclusion, suddenly she was pulled back, she kicked out at her attacker who momentarily released but before she could escape he grabbed her once more and then she was confronted by the enraged face of Ron Weasley. Someone despite the pulsing fear through her veins she stared him down, even through his hands closed around her neck and her breath slowly started leaving her, he was stronger than he looked after his Quidditch years which were behind him off course but still left remnants. The stench of some kind of alcohol was in the air and seemed to fuel his strength.

"You think you can hurt my mum! You think your better than her! I'm going to show you what hurt really is!" he barked with insane eyes as Lauren's air supply began to falter.


	11. Chapter 11

Conflict of Interest

"You think you can hurt my mum! You think you're better than her! I'm going to show you what hurt really is!" he barked with insane eyes as Lauren's air supply began to falter. Lauren kicked back with all her strength and he flew off her, she gasped for air and moved to run but before she could escape or fight she was paralysed. Without magic she could win but this time he grabbed her limp form, pushed it against one of the lockers and began to choke her.

"Nice try muggle," he spat angrily "I'm going to teach you a lesson,"

"Not in my court!" an angry aged voice retorted before a loud _thunk _echoed through the room, Lauren fell to the floor greedily sucking in air as her attacker fell to the ground like a stone. Light blinded her vision as it flooded the room and Lauren looked around for Harry; security or whoever saved her. However she did not expect to see a frowning elderly woman in rich crimson robes with a wig stuffed into her pocket, in her hands Judge Snow carried what looked like a walking stick.

"Every day I tell Judge Taylor not to leave his damn walking stick in the court, so when I find it lying around because he can't accept he's sixty three I pick it up. However I don't expect to see a wizard strangling a barrister," she hissed angrily looking at Ron who stirred with a groan. Judge Snow hit him again, and again.

"You're a magical citizen, and the only person in this room I can legally do this to," she explained as Lauren shakily stood up, a few moments ago she considered air a given now it was a luxury.

"Are you ok dear?" Judge Snow asked after ensuring Ron was unconscious, Lauren nodded

"Yeah fine," she breathed as she slowly regained herself

"Don't lie to me, let me have a look," the Judge requested moving closer and inspecting her neck,

"You might get a bruise and a slight bump but that's it, count yourself lucky he's a weakling; you out bested him in combat, he cursed you. Anyway you're going to be shaken up for a few days, I recommend taking it easy and if you're feeling angry he's not technically covered by British law so do what the hell you want," Judge Snow mumbled taking a step back and frowning.

"What the hell have you gotten yourself into? Why would anyone especially a wizard attack you unless... you found out Harry was a wizard didn't you," she stated trailing off and looking at Lauren now. She took a few seconds to answer

"You knew?" was all she could say, she was shocked but slowly recovering.

"All Judges are briefed on this, a few times wizards are tried by us and not them, so when they get their wand out we can call someone who takes the wand and ensures they don't use it again, I knew who he was the moment I saw him. Anyway what happened to make this thing kick off," Snow looked down with a dark frown at Ron who was snoring, something that made him seem even worse in her eyes.

"I'm requesting him at trial, you attack someone in my court you get a trial here, answer the question," she directed at Lauren. So Lauren did, about Narcissa coming to them, about the ministry (as much as she knew) and about the trial itself, by the time she finished Judge Snow was looking a particular shade of red.

"Well it looks like someone doesn't know what a cross examination is, you're lucky I was wandering around, looking for my crisis of a husband really takes time, he might need a new walking stick; but I'm going to make a call to the Lord Chancellor who is going to tear a wall down. The ministry of magic is supposed to conduct itself under our general rules; it's like one of the many parliaments in the UK. They can make decisions and laws but they need to obey by human rights and our authority, attacking you means one second," Snow was suddenly venomous and walked over to Ron's sleeping form. She withdrew his wand from his hand and snapped it into two pieces, Lauren felt a twinge of satisfaction as the object snapped.

"Anyway attacking you means we are going to trial him here and when the Lord Chancellor hears about the Malfoy case he will not be happy, the minister of magic is still a minister and he overrules her, I'm going to get security to put him in a cell for the night and then our magical advisor can get some people to interrogate him. Now what you're going to do is wait there and I'll take you home, I think we've all had enough excitement for tonight,"

Later

Harry started to get worried when he arrived home and no one was there, she was supposed to meet him and as the minutes became thirty and then an hour he started to get very worried. He was considering calling the police when he heard a loud knock on the door

"Thank God I was getting..." Harry opened the door to see Lauren and Judge Snow of all people with an arm around her, her expression was solemn.

"What happened?" he asked immediately fearing a thousand things,

"Nothing to worry about," Lauren told him pushing past him and going into the living room area, Judge Snow sighed

"Your friend Weasel or something tried to attack her, nearly did but luckily he's now in a cell with a very friendly auror called Neville, well friendly to me. He was strangling her, she was paralysed and well it could have been worse but she's not fine," Snow explained looking slightly sick, Harry felt rage fill his veins. This was what Ron did? Someone said something he didn't like and he tried to kill them, this crossed the line; he knew he made a mistake going back.

"Enough with the anger, there's no point in it, just look after her and for the love of God help that boy, she needs to rest and she needs to build up her confidence again. Being attacked like that really would have taken her back, also get yourself something to defend yourself with. I don't know much about that world but if there's another one like him then you need something, now I'm going home look after her," Judge Snow instructed somehow knowing his train of thought all too well, how Harry had no idea but he closed the door and turned away.

"Are you ok?" he asked to Lauren, she looked at him evidently slightly angry

"Yes I'm fine, everyone's asking me that. Neville, Snow and about three others I didn't know, look he didn't get anywhere near me, now just come here," she trailed off looking a mixture of stressed and angry. She was conflicted and Harry knew it, so he sat next to her on the sofa and she cuddled up to him.

"I'm sorry it's just I never thought that would happen, I thought I could fight someone off and yet with one flash of a wooden stick I'm helpless," she mumbled

"I would have been the same, anyone would have," he pointed out; he hadn't carried a wand since he left; he would have been helpless if Ron had chosen him. Then again maybe he would have a chance to fight him off but so did she, and she took it but he used magic, something that would have beaten him.

"No you wouldn't I should have noticed, I should have actually looked and thought about what I was doing, then maybe I wouldn't have been attacked by a mental with a stick," she hissed squeezing his knee with rage she didn't know how to take out.

"Lauren it's not your fault, you did fight him off, if he didn't have the wand you would have wiped the floor with him," Harry told her wondering if she would listen.

"Yes but he did have a wand, and he wiped the floor with me almost literally," she retorted, she saw herself as weak,

"You know what I mean," Harry told her gently,

"I just don't like feeling so helpless, so useless, it just takes away everything I am," Lauren half spat half cried as she slowly clutched Harry harder. Slowly the upset the day had caused her seeped in and the shock and everything else forced her to bury her head into Harry's shoulder and gently she cried.

"You're not useless, if you were helpless then you wouldn't have fought back, what he did was despicable but you never stopped trying; we've both lost cases and we know that even know we've lost and there is nothing we can do that we did our best. You did your best and I know it's different but you need..." Harry began trying to explain or help her in any way he could. However before he could say anything more she forced him into a longing kiss, Harry moved to wipe the tears from her eyes but she moved his hands back down. She needed to feel in control right now and Harry was going to give her that at least.

The next day

She decided to stay home today, her feelings were still mixed and seeing any of the Weasley's could cause her some pain, she felt better but not much. Harry just needed to give her space and had gone to the court on his own, however he was feeling vengeful. He could not take his anger out on Ron but he was not going to allow this kind of thing to happen, already the wizarding press had reported it and some were asking how the muggles could justify holding a wizard in prison. He just ignored them but came close to punching the insufferable journalist.

"Court is in order now before we call the next witness does anyone have anything to say?" Madam Bones asked as Umbridge entered the room and took her place. Harry stood up

"Mr Potter while last night's events were unfortunate they have no place here..." Umbridge began thinking he was going to talk about that, in some ways he was.

"Actually minister they do, I would like to make a motion to ban Arthur Weasley, Percy Weasley and the testimony of Ron Weasley to be purged from the Wizengamot's minds." Harry requested,

"On what grounds does the defence base these unjust claims?" Dumbledore demanded immediately, this was unexpected.

"Ron Weasley attacked a person who was on the other side, if his testimony is not withdrawn then perhaps he will target other _people _who do not believe or discredit his testimony, Percy and Arthur Weasley however both work in the ministry and could have seen evidence that could compromise their evidence," Harry explained. The Wizengamot were suddenly awkward, they had openly discussed during a court break his anger; what if he overheard, what if he went for them next?

"Preposterous!" Dumbledore protested rising to his feet, Umbridge did not even need to think about this one.

"I agree with Dumbledore, Mr Potter this is nothing more than a vengeful claim," she began with a sickening smile but she was cut off.

"Approved," Madam Bones announced ignoring the minister who swivelled round.

"Madam Bones!" Umbridge hissed her toad like face a mess of hatred

"Unfortunatly matters of security are my department, I agree Percy Weasley and Arthur could have seen the evidence and the testimony of an unstable violent boy is not to be used ever, it poses a risk to us all and to the trial. As I am in charge of magical security I accept Mr Potter's objection," she concluded, she waved her wand and a small drink of purple liquid appeared in front of all the Wizengamot.

"As Mr Weasley's evidence has been deemed unsuitable you will drink this which will remove your memories of his testimony until the trial is adjourned, please drink," she announced sitting down as Umbridge gaped at her. Once the cups were empty and the potion took effect Madam Bones told Dumbledore to call his next witness.

"I am afraid other than Mr Malfoy I have no more," he began hoping to get Malfoy on the spot

"Which means it is my turn to call witnesses and my client is not first on my list, I would like to call Fred Weasley to the stand,"


	12. Chapter 12

Conflict of Interest

Lauren had been bored, her mind had been drifting back to the attack again and again but slowly it had morphed into a hazy memory, something she only remembered because it was recent. The past was in the past after all but for some reason she decided to look over the case file, from Molly to Hermione a lot of information was in there. How it was presented was up to the lawyers and the witnesses in this case, a rehearsed case; it violated everything she had been taught.

"Hermione Granger, expert witness and... " Lauren frowned as she looked into the case, something wasn't quite right but she just couldn't place her finger on it. Neville had recently given them a synopsis of Hermione's case in file form; just in case Dumbledore wheeled her out again but she doubted that. The file was horrific and even a few pages gave an amount of detail capable of reducing anyone to tears,

"Kidnapped, suspects number up to a hundred, injuries; stabbed abdomen, cuts, bruises, vaginal bleeding, bruising and tear, various anal fissures, torn tongue, mudblood carved into her arm and ch..." Lauren trailed off as a picture of Hermione's bruised and bloodied face entered her vision. Her eyes were suddenly drawn to it and then with wide eyes she realised why. She reached for the phone

"Luna, hi it's Lauren look I need a favour," she began in earnest tones.

Meanwhile

Age had not done much to Fred Weasley, he still had the same young face but this time it was lined with slight wrinkles, he was taller and slightly more muscular and stubble covered his face and looked ready to expand into a fully grown beard.

"Good morning Mr Weasley," Harry greeted; he had only quickly spoken to Fred to find out his side of the story; however unlike Dumbledore he did not cheat when it came to the law.

"Hello Harry," Fred responded with some warmth; more than he had got from the rest of his family

"Mr Weasley over the last few weeks you have not been in contact with your immediate family, could you please tell us why that is?" Harry asked beginning his questioning quickly and directly, Dumbledore stood up

"May I ask what relevance this has on the case?" he asked dryly, he was worried slightly and he had good reason. He had not spoon fed this witness and Harry knew they would tell a much different story; Harry turned to the minister.

"The information he gives may reveal something about the case that other members of his family may be neglecting to inform us of," Harry contradicted.

"You may continue for now Mr Potter but stay relevant to the case," Umbridge instructed with a venomous glare

"Yeah well me and George aren't getting on with mum these days," Fred answered as Molly Weasley glared at her son from the other side of the public gallery.

"Why?" Harry asked, Dumbledore looked ready to protest but he did not move

"Well she keeps Ginny locked up almost twenty four hours a day, I mean she's not allowed out unless mum knows where she is and mum's so obsessed with her looking good she only allows her to eat certain food while Ron scoffs everything she can't have, Mum wants Ginny to be like her; Marry someone and then give them a lot of kids," Fred answered quickly; he had been stewing on it.

"May I ask do you think her treatment of her children causes rebellion?" Harry asked politely,

"Well obviously, just look at me and George's school record, even Ginny went a bit wild but only when mum wasn't looking," Fred grinned back thinking of his school days.

"Define wild," Harry asked quickly and Dumbledore leaped up  
"Minister I do not see how youthful escapades of Ginny Weasley relate to the trial, she is not a child," Dumbledore began

"Youthful escapades Mr Dumbledore? May I ask did you not tell us she was a victimised young woman in your opening speech?" Amelia Bones asked scowling at the man, she was annoyed at how long this trial had been going on and also how it was being treated.

"Well yes," Dumbledore answered

"Well nothing you cannot have your cake and eat it, as you said she is a young woman so she cannot have youthful escapades that do not relate to her now unless they were done twenty years ago, please answer the question Mr Weasley," Amelia announced before turning back to Fred.

"Wild, letting go of all her morals and manners, stuff like that," Fred answered and Harry smiled

"What about something specific, dating someone her family would not approve off?" Harry asked and Fred looking thoughtful.

"I suppose something like that," Fred answered, Dumbledore was on his feet.

"This witness has not seen the attack, he does not have contact with his family so in my opinion should be excused," Dumbledore requested realising where Harry was going with this.

"I have to agree in this case, Mr Weasley you may..." Umbridge decided but Harry had an ace up his sleeve

"I thought if a witness can help prove the defendant's guilt or innocence they were allowed, was this not the justification for the inclusion of Hermione Granger?" Harry asked slyly.

"Can you prove it using this witness?" Umbridge asked glaring at Harry with pure hatred in her eyes

"As much as the prosecution proved my client committed the attack when interviewing Miss Granger, if you want this witness to stand down then by the same guideline Miss Granger's evidence is also to be included," Harry retorted knowing he was pushing his luck. Umbridge said nothing and Harry took this as a sign to carry on

"Ok you were not with your family on the day of the supposed attack but I am going to ask you this, you spent a long time with your sister without your mothers influence at Hogwarts. Do you think she is some kind of prude narrow minded woman? A woman who would not do anything below her station, because I remember a fierce fiery young girl in those days," Harry asked and Fred looked shocked.

"What do you mean prude? Ginny? Hell no I mean the things she was into during her sixth year I mean wow," Fred joked and a lot of others joined in.

"What?" Harry asked he had not heard this part yet

"Well she went out with Dean, Seamus, Michael, one of the creevey kids, Vincent Crabbe once and talk get's around, Dean and Seamus are friends of ours and guy talk is guy talk," Fred laughed and a few others smiled; being able to relate to what he was talking about.

"Well without going into detail and I remind everyone that _guy _may not be accurate but as someone who knows Ginny without Molly Weasley's influence then tell me do you think her wanting to be tied up is something out of the question for her?" Harry asked.

"No," Fred said with a low smile which spread across the courtroom.

"Thank you Mr Weasley, does Mr Dumbledore have a question for this witness? After all he has expressed concerns over his reliability," Harry asked dryly repeating what Dumbledore had done to him not long ago. Dumbledore just scowled and stood up,

"Mr Weasley as you said you are not in close contact with your family, so how do we know that you are not simply describing a person you knew many years ago?" Dumbledore asked

"I am, however people don't change so quickly, I mean I only fell out with mum in the last four years so I don't think Ginny would have gone from a wild enjoyable person to a prude," Fred answered choosing his words almost intentionally to be offensive; his mother and sister were of course glaring at him.

"Your words are they intended to be insulting? You have made no secret of your dislike so shall I ask the obvious question?" Dumbledore asked, Harry stood up

"Would it be too much to request Mr Dumbledore does not use such tricks, he is dragging out an official examination as if it was pantomime, would it be too much to ask he stop building suspense and actually ask a question?" Harry requested,

"Make your point Dumbledore," Umbridge decided bored with the trial; she had expected it to be over by now and yet it was still going on. The press were still watching and despite all her efforts they were still engaged in the trial, she only wanted them interested if it was going her way and now it was in the middle she was worried. Rightly so,

"Is this revenge against your family?" Dumbledore asked and Harry shot up

"Is Mr Dumbledore implying the witness is perverting the course of justice? A serious offence and we should remember Mr Weasley is no on trial here," Harry announced slowly.

"Sit down Mr Potter, Mr Dumbledore may ask any question he sees fit," Umbridge hissed now wanting any victory she could get.

"No! I'm just stating what I think," Fred answered looking shocked the man he had always respected was no accusing him of this

"What you think? Well as you don't like your family are you exaggerating? Are you trying to punish them because you don't like them? Or are you just trying to help a friend," Dumbledore inquired with a slight sneer in his voice

"Which question is Dumbledore expecting him to answer?" Harry asked aloud,

"None of them are true, Harry asked me to tell me what I think and that is what I said," Fred declared firmly

"Defensive attitude do you have something to hide?" Dumbledore asked

"No!" Fred almost yelled getting frustrated more than anything,

"Do you not? Well forgive me if I find that hard to believe considering you are focusing your testimony on the past and making jokes along with judgements on your family, perhaps you are just trying to make things difficult for them, after all you are a prankster; causing trouble is your speciality," Dumbledore hissed darkly Harry stood up.

"Withdrawn," the old man declared before Harry could even speak.

Later

Hermione Granger sat in the same room she had occupied since she had first come to St Mungo's, it was a private one and Lockhart was just across the hall. She occasionally talked to him but he was forgetful, her hands were toying with a small wooden cube, she couldn't remember where she got it from.

"Hermione?" a healer with long black hair and a patient face called to her, her voice pierced through whatever deep enthralling thought she had been lost in

"Yes Jenny?" Hermione asked; the woman had been assigned to her on the first day and they were something of friends. It was hard not to be friends with the woman who had fed, cleaned and changed you at various points over the years.

"You have a visitor," the woman answered gently, Hermione frowned

"I'm not going back to the court am I?" she asked with a flinch, it had not been a good day and she had lost control, she had almost leapt at Dumbledore and she could still feel the primal rage inside, how despite the illusion of comforting he was taunting her.

"No, a woman wants to see you, young, blond" Jenny informed her and Hermione frowned

"Lauren or something?" she asked remembering the woman; Harry's partner at court; he mentioned her name briefly or someone did; the prophet it mentioned her.

"Lauren, do you want to see her?" Jenny asked and Hermione nodded; odd that she would come here but it would be nice to talk to someone who could pass on a message on her behalf. Besides if she was Harry's partner she wanted to get to know her.

"Sure," Hermione agreed slowly rising from her worn soft chair; one of the few constants in her life since it happened.


	13. Chapter 13

Conflict of Interest

Ron Weasley was led up from the cells, he had been kept overnight with Neville and two others guarding him at all times, he moved slowly but with a slight swagger.

"I'll get off!" he repeated time and time again, "Anyone can see why I attacked the muggle bitch!"  
"Ron word of warning this is a muggle court, you are being tried by a muggle Judge," Neville warned knowing this sort of language would offend a great deal of people,

"What? I am not scum! I want to be tried by a wizard, they understand how our world works and a real wizard would be able to say that I attacked that bitch for good reason!" Ron retorted furiously.

"No you get nothing, you have caused a major diplomatic incident, the lord Chancellor of the Muggle world is intending to get the Prime Minister to restrict all Ministry Power and put the wizarding world back under mainstream control, you attacking one person has led to serious problems!" Neville hissed angrily.

"What? Why would we follow their rules?" Ron demanded arrogantly

"Ron you live in Great Britain, the ministry is a ministry, not a state you idiot. On the bright side you may get Umbridge deposed," Neville told the man as he led him into courtroom seven, he was in the glass dock and sat down.

"So what Judge do I have?" Ron asked lazily "Knowing Muggles he'll just ask me questions about magic and let me off," he put his arms around his head and laid back.

"Upstanding in court," Neville requested, what Ron didn't notice was there was only three people in this room, Neville, Another auror and himself, in a real court there would be a judge, jury, barristers and court staff. However on this occasion there was one,

"Court is in session, God save the Queen," Neville recited hoping it was correct as the judge moved to take her seat, Ron was too laid back to work out who it was.

"Thank you auror Longbottom for providing your services today as a guard and usher. However the defendant will sit up straight or I will knock him out again," Judge Snow growled with narrowed eyes, Ron jumped up.

"No, she can't do it! She hates me!" Ron yelped working out this was the same woman who had been pressing for him to be tried the next day and the same woman who had knocked him out and broken his wand.

"Unfortunately for you Mr Weasley, no other Judge is currently available due to this being a short notice trial and also due to the international statue of secrecy imposed by the ministry of magic no Juror, barrister of staff unaware of magic can enter this room. Normally a wizard would be identified and stripped of his wand and tried by jurors who would have their mind wiped. However that would be impossible because you are prone to violent outbursts, threats and more so we would end up with eight or so jurors replaced daily. So I am taking administrative power and a leaf out of your minister's book, I am Judge, Juror and if you annoy me executioner," the woman smiled. She did threaten defendants often but this one had almost killed someone she actually liked.

"Well postpone the trial," Ron urged

"I wanted to, I knew I would not be fair unlike some of my colleagues however Miss Dolores Umbridge asked we get out-of-the-way quickly and as we are booked for a few months we complied, so you have me and I make a decision," Snow continued with a icy stare.

"But you're going to say guilty!" Ron bellowed

"Silence, now Mr Weasley you stand accused of intending to commit Grievous bodily harm, you committed actual bodily harm instead. Under the Offences against the persons act 1861 Grievous bodily harm is illegal and under the later act serious crime and offences act 2005 actual bodily harm was redefined. Both are serious offences, do you understand what you are accused of?" Judge Snow asked plainly

"I plead not guilty by reason of not a muggle!" Ron tried

"I said do you understand not how do you plead?" Judge Snow sighed

"Yes I understand," Ron answered but she had a feeling he did not

"You plead not guilty? I warn you your intended defence is not in our law so is invalidated," Judge Snow told the man who seemed confused by the last word.

"Well as I am not a muggle you cannot find me guilty, case closed," Ron answered thinking his argument was perfect and workable. He based this small defence and speech on an episode of law and order he had once watched during Muggle studies; wrong country and the defence was wrong anyway.

"Well as your entire case has just ended I think we should wrap this up, first however we should hear from our first witness and star one, that's me and after hearing my testimony I find you guilty and sentence you to five years imprisonment, however as Mr Longbottom pointed out you could tell someone about magic and the magical world," Judge Snow sentenced having seen the crime herself, with only four people in the courtroom she had certain luxuries this time.

"So you're going to let me go?" Ron asked with a smile

"No, you will placed in seclusion from the rest of the prison, you will spend five years in isolation with only visits from aurors and your family can attend once a month, you will also be unable to get a wand when you leave ," Judge Snow told Ron with a dark smile.  
"What!" Ron screamed magic was the only thing he had

"You have proved magic with you is a weapon, a weapon I will not allow to be given to you again," Snow answered remembering how he paralysed Lauren.

"You can't do that!" Ron screamed angrily his entire face burning red

"Sentence passed, take the defendant down," Snow ordered and Ron suddenly flew at Snow, only to hit himself on the glass, Neville pulled him away.

"Thank you Mr Longbottom," Snow declared as Neville escorted Ron down to the lower levels; it seemed that glass panel was good security, as long as the people on trial were clinical morons.

"Sometimes I really love this job," Snow smiled standing up and walking out of the room; she had real trials to prepare for and not ones based on ministry of magic proceedings.

Meanwhile

Lauren and Hermione were sat opposite each other and the moment Hermione was ready Lauren withdrew a picture, it was a close-up of her face after the attack. Hermione flinched the moment it happened

"Why are you showing me this?" Hermione asked wincing slightly

"I'm sorry, but I have to ask you something," Lauren soothed putting a comforting hand on the woman's arm

"What? Are you going to ask me to appear again?" Hermione asked with obvious concern

"No, look in this pictures you have deep bruises around your neck," Lauren began

"One of them liked chocking me while he forced his thing! in my mouth," Hermione hissed angrily remembering the incident.

"Yes but the size of the fingers are very generalised but making a bruise identical to it is near impossible, the impact and the tightening of the fingers all add up to the overall effect and..." Lauren continued looking somewhat awkward.

"Miss evergreen this is not an appropriate conversation for her," Jenny interjected knowing Hermione would find this hard and painful to listen to.

"Wait!" Hermione asked Jenny who had moved to take her back to the room

"Well I was attacked by Ron Weasley last night, he choked me and..." Lauren began

"Are you ok?" Hermione asked immediately with wild terrified eyes

"Well I'm fine mostly but these bruises you have around your neck, well I have the same ones around mine," Lauren told her tilting her head back so Hermione could see deep purple marks on her throat. They matched the ones Hermione had

"I see, well I suppose it's time to tell someone the truth," Hermione sighed knowing it was up, maybe this woman could help her after all. The healers allowed to see her had tried and yet they had been moved to other hospitals and threatened when they found out, Jenny knew but she pretended not to as she had seen what happened to the others and she would not leave Hermione like this. However she was not trying to protect a mentally unstable person, she was trying to stop Hermione becoming one.

"I'm not insane, I was torn up by the attack but I never needed to be put into a ward like this, no I was suppose d to heal and then go home to be supported by family and friends. I can't do it now, I moved on because I have been kept her as a prisoner since the attack,"

"What do you mean? this is hospital surely when the healers say your well your ok to go?" Lauren questioned

"Normally but like I said those who try and do that end up gone, threatened, moved or bribed off. Ron Weasley before my attack was an auror as you know, a respected fraud who wanted me. He could never have me, so he reached out to Death Eaters, he would let them go free and more if they captured me. Well they did and he told me on the first night, he was the first to rape me , the others joined in," Hermione began through shaky breaths.

"He was behind the whole thing," Lauren summarised in a gasp knowing what position the man held back then

"Yes he was, he was the one who delayed me being found, hid evidence and when my location was found he killed those who knew him, a few lived but were never allowed to give evidence. Umbridge's law meant the aurors sent them off to Azkaban with no trial. All he needed to do was end me, He was hoping to volunteer for guard duty while I was unconscious in hospital however the battle he fought in and was found a coward was the day after my rescue. He was losing prestige and it was a matter of time before they looked into him and he had no chance of getting guard duty, when I woke up he was demoted to desk duty which meant he had to give me the interview," Hermione continued

"So you had to sit in a room and tell your rapist what happened, knowing he was taking everything down except for the parts involving him," Lauren sighed

"Yes, but he was losing favour so during the interview I pushed his wand to the side and almost tore his eyes out, it gave him a reason to send me here," Hermione explained not regretting the action at all

"But he lost his position, he lost everything! How did he keep you here?" Lauren pointed out,

"He did it with help, Umbridge was using him as a pawn and when he fell from her grace she realised if what the two did was found out she was be kicked out of the ministry, so every time someone tries to have me released she stops it. I am the evidence of her being a bad minister and she wants me to break, she keeps me cooped up almost all the time and only official visitors are allowed. It's a good thing you're part of the trial," Hermione pointed out

"If you break then she's in the clear," Lauren realised

"Exactly, if I break she wins. By keeping me alone I live in memories, good times mostly as the bad ones lead to worse ones. I talk to my nurse Jenny but she's made to do everything for me, Umbridge ensures I can do nothing for myself so I think a lot of the time and the good memories are running out and I think when there are no more good memories to live in then I'll break, she's going to win," Hermione sighed sadly.

"No she's not!" Lauren vowed darkly.


	14. Chapter 14

Conflict of Interest

Harry was used to seeing people when he came into the flat, most of the time it was Lauren but friends sometimes visited however he did not expect to see a smiling aged woman leave his home.

"Hello Harry," Rita Skeeter greeted with her elongated cheekbones

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked

"I was invited, thank you again by the way," she smiled at him before walking off leaving Harry very confused and mystified. He moved very quickly to flat.

"Are you ok? I saw Rita Skeeter leaving," Harry asked Lauren when he entered the flat, she was engrossed with one of the files the pair had kept around, she looked up at him and smiled as he entered.

"I invited her, I found something out that I thought she would be interested in, no it's not the details of our sex life which she thought it was however I think you're going to find a certain minister looking very awkward tomorrow," Lauren smiled somewhat venomously

"Why?" Harry asked

"I had a chat with Hermione today, it looks like someone high up in the ministry had been keeping her in the hospital for quite some time, I remembered that woman heckling us from a while ago and thought I'd treat to some information," Lauren told him.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked confused

"Ron Weasley was involved in her attack, he sent her to the home with Umbridge's help and since he got kicked out she's been keeping Hermione locked up so no one finds out," Lauren answered.

"That son of a bitch!" Harry growled seeing red as he thought of his former friend "I can't believe he would do that, something so depraved, it's disgusting, where's Hermione right now?"

"Still in the hospital, I can't get her out but the paper's tomorrow may help her get out, also it might even speed up whatever Judge Snow's got going on," Lauren told him

"Yeah but be careful with Rita Skeeter, everything you say will end up being read by someone, from major stories like this to speculation on me and you, be careful," Harry told her remembering his fourth year.

"I'm fine, I can deal with reporters, anyway how did it go?" she asked eventually, she had been dwelling on the case all day.

"As well as it could have done, Draco's being examined tomorrow, he's our last witness," Harry informed her, she nodded

"Well I hope we've done enough to make credible, Dumbledore can't do much to him seeing as he's banned from mentioning this Voldemort person," Lauren considered looking thoughtful. Harry nodded but he had thinking about him, why hadn't he shown up yet? Harry was supposed to be his worst enemy so why hadn't the man attacked? It seemed strange or had he finally worked out a man trying to take over the world had better things to kill than Harry Potter who was barely a wizard any more.

"So after Draco do we have anything else? The prosecution doesn't," Lauren wondered aloud

"No, once Draco's done it's up the Wizengamot," Harry answered, he did not know how many of them would support him or support Dumbledore. Umbridge might have a hand in it and corruption was something he was worrying about.

"The jury, that's not a jury," Lauren chuckled, laughing was the best way to deal with the shambles of a legal system, luckily for her Judge Snow may be changing that. She was making calls and things were going to happen, at least that's what she said. Lauren was also relived to find Ron had been imprisoned but she needed it done for longer, she knew what was had happened. It was just how to expose it,

"Don't worry about it, anyway do you think Dumbledore's going to call?" Lauren asked, normally at this stage when the defence was making a half decent job the prosecution would arrive with a deal. A deal that was often bias and would only be accepted if a barrister knew it was the best they could get.

"Oh he is, I bet you tomorrow we're going to have a run it with him, however whatever he offers will most likely be worse than what the Wizengamot dish out so my response will involve the words screw and you," Harry announced only half joking.

"I'll top it off with a slap if you want," Lauren agreed solemnly.

The next day

Umbridge sat in her office looking at the entirety of the ministry, she ruled it now. Her popularity was soaring thanks to her Death Eater measures and all enemies had been removed. Harry Potter however was becoming a thorn in her side once more. He would need to be dealt with once the trial was over but that could wait, soon the Wizengamot would make up their minds and she would sentence Malfoy to a long hard prison sentence.

"Minister," Percy Weasley knocked, he was her assistant; always had served the minister with a smile and loyalty but today he looked strange and was holding something in his hand.

"What is it?" she asked coldly, he handed her a copy of the paper, she never read this trash; it was never anything good since the press weren't allowed much ministry information.

"What?" she shouted the moment her eyes fell upon the cover, "Is this a joke?" Percy shook his head.

"How did someone get this information? How Miss Granger has no contact with the outside world; her doctors are often changed, bribed or sent away so who the hell told the press this?" she asked angrily with a shaky voice.

"Lauren Evergreen visited yesterday," Percy informed her

"What? A muggle did this? A muggle dared to do this! I want her found, I want her found and I want her..."

"Anything more you say minister will be taken in evidence against you," Madam Bones announced walking into the room with a slight smile, Neville Longbottom and another auror was at her side.

"How dare you Madam Bones, I am the minister of magic," Umbridge began enraged

"Former minister of magic, the Prime Minister has just sent a message wanting you to step down, not only that but you are going to be put on trial for corruption and a handful of serious offences, I am your replacement until a full review of magical politics is underway," she told the woman with a hiss.

"You can't do this," Umbridge spat going purple

"No but I can, Dolores Umbridge you are under arrest on suspicion of corruption, false imprisonment, murder and abuse of power, you do not have to say anything but it may harm your defence if when questioned you fail to mention something that you later rely on in court." Neville told the woman before wrenching her hands behind her back and placing handcuffs on her.

"Stop this now," Umbridge demanded but her protests fell on deaf ears as she was escorted out of the room.

Meanwhile

Harry and Lauren walked into the courtroom. hand in hand they moved to their seats

"Ahh I was hoping to speak to you, I want to offer you a deal," Dumbledore offered walking over the pair, he knew there was a slight chance he would lose this.

"What?" Harry asked knowing he wasn't going to like this

"Ok we'll charge him with rape but he will only serve thirty years instead of life," Dumbledore offered, Harry looked offended.

"Ok I have had it with you," Lauren shoved Harry out of the way before he could speak

"Excuse me?" Dumbledore asked looking slightly confused

"You are a disgrace to the legal system, you are evidence of a man who has no idea about what law represents and have been using this trial to make this ministry look better, you have lied, cheated and committed more counts of perjury than Ron Weasley can count, You can your deal and fuck off,"

Dumbledore just fell quiet, he had not been spoken to like that in a long time

"Very well," he mustered all the dignity he had and walked over to his seat, he looked angry and confused. He expected them to take the deal

"Wow," Harry smiled at his girlfriend who took a big breath

"I needed to get that out of my system," Lauren confirmed as Draco was led up from the cells, the public gallery started to fill. The Wizengamot came next,

"All rise," Kingsley Shackebolt requested as Madam Bones walked in, Harry frowned what was going on? Why was he now in charge of magical security and where was Umbridge,

"I am sorry to tell you that at the moment Madam Umbridge has been deposed due to evidence of her abusing her power, The trial will carry on as normal," she announced before sitting down. Harry looked at Lauren who smiled triumphantly

"That was quick," was all she said

"Rita Skeeter works fast," Harry commented thinking back to his fourth year, maybe the woman was not all bad.

"Now the defendant will be called to the stand," Madam Bones announced and the shackles binding him released and Draco Malfoy walked to the stand with his head held high.

"Dumbledore after you," Madam Bones requested and the old man stood up, he shot a venomous glare at Lauren.

"Mr Malfoy what is your relationship to the victim," Dumbledore asked plainly

"We were with each other, secretly; we met in Diagon Alley and we got on well," Draco answer

"Do you have any evidence supporting that," Dumbledore asked, Lauren shot up

"Can I remind Mr Dumbledore that he insinuated Fred Weasley was a liar with no evidence, also he has no evidence saying Miss Weasley was not in a relationship, he cannot ask the witness for evidence, he can say he is lying if he has evidence. Which he has not got,"

"That is incorrect there is evidence of them not being in a relationship for example Molly Weasley herself said," Dumbledore began

"Sorry no viable evidence," Lauren corrected as Harry gaped at Lauren's nerve.

"Miss Evergreen do not try to prejudice the jury against a previous witness, however I agree, this is a trial not an investigation Mr Dumbledore, please give your next question," Madam Bones requested bluntly.

"Fine so if you were in a relationship then why has no one mentioned it?" Dumbledore asked

"She asked we keep it a secret, her brother and mother would not approve and she didn't want to cause a big family issue," Draco answered.

"Ahh so a secret relationship, it seems to me like this is an excuse that you know cannot be verified but not proved wrong either," Dumbledore pointed out

"This is no excuse, we were seeing each other for five months until her family walked in on us," Draco announced and Harry saw anger in his eyes, maybe he still loved her. He looked at Ginny and for a second saw something in her eyes too.

"Ahh so you tied her up," Dumbledore began

"No she tied herself up," Draco corrected and Dumbledore slyly smiled

"Well we have no way of knowing if that's true," He hissed lowly like a snake

"Actually we do, the evidence we presented and logical deducing has proven that she tied herself up," Harry corrected before Lauren could say the same thing but with more venom because she had lost it with this man.

"So if you were not guilty why did you run away when you were caught, while embarrassing can this event not be explained away?" Dumbledore asked

"To the Weasley who screamed at me or the one who tried to attack me, no I could not have explained it," Draco explained

"Ok I am going to suggest you couldn't explain it because this was not consensual, I am going to suggest you ran because you raped her. Maybe you thought she wanted it, maybe this relationship did exist in your mind and you wanted her so you took her," Dumbledore suggested.

"No I wouldn't do that, she wanted it, I was too scared of slipping up or doing something wrong to suggest it," Draco answered and Dumbledore looked confused.

"And why?" he asked

"Because I love her,"


	15. Chapter 15

Conflict of Interest

"You love her?" Dumbledore questioned looking caught off guard, Harry and Lauren were looking at Draco shocked and the entire courtroom had fallen silent,

"Yes I do," Draco admitted as if it was something to be ashamed off, he looked up hoping to catch a glimpse of her but all he saw was a red haired girl looking down and crying softly into her hands.

"Why?" Dumbledore asked and Harry shot up; this was good Dumbledore was so caught off guard he had nothing, he had expected something a lot less in impact that Draco's confession.

"Minister I doubt that is an appropriate question for this trial," Harry announced and Madam Bones nodded

"Agreed, Mr Dumbledore move on," she instructed and Dumbledore opened his mouth to ask a question but found he had none, he had nothing to respond to this.

"If you love each other why did she proclaim hatred towards you? And why would she accuse you of rape?" he asked immediately

"I didn't say she loved me, I thought she did; really I did but after all that's happened I don't think it's true," Draco sighed looking crestfallen and Harry realised he really did love her, he honestly did.

"Why did she accuse you then? If you were together?" Dumbledore inquired

"Because she had to choose between me and her family, the people who brought her up and in some ways controlled her, maybe if I had stayed, maybe if I had sorted it out then it wouldn't have happened but I realise, well she didn't want me in the end," Draco sighed and either he was the most convincing actor in the world or he was completely in love with her, a tear was sliding down his face and he made no move to wipe it away.

"Is that your only excuse for this?" Dumbledore asked and Draco looked him in the eye,

"Have you ever been in love Mr Dumbledore? To admire everything someone does and want nothing more than to see the best in them no matter what they do? Have you ever been made to realise they didn't love you as much as you wanted them to? Have you ever realised the person you love is not the person you thought they were?" Draco asked and for a moment Dumbledore was struck silent, his eyes wide and it became evident Draco had struck a nerve. A nerve no one at the moment understood, his piercing blue eyes were suddenly watery and wiped them away,

"Mr Dumbledore do you have any more questions?" Madam Bones asked suddenly looking slightly concerned

"No I do not," he announced calmly with a slightly shaky voice, Harry and Lauren looked at each other; both confused.

"Defence please begin," Madam Bones requested and Harry rose to his feet, he studied his childhood enemy before walking slowly towards him.

"Mr Malfoy, you have given us a very detailed account of your feelings and I hope they are plain to all, now I would like you to give us detail on the night in question, why did you go to the Weasley household?" Harry questioned plainly

"Ginny invited me, she wanted to do something new and she told me her family would be out," Draco answered trying not to look at Ginny, despite her mother's calming attempts she was sobbing, not loudly but silently as if she was ashamed. She did not want people to know she was upset, or maybe she did

"I see and let me ask you did she tie herself up leaving her good arm free?" Harry asked him with a smile, he was trying to comfort Draco as he was obviously unnerved by the woman he loved crying.

"Yes," he answered looking at the public gallery, his eyes glazed over with worry

"And you... engaged in sexual activity?" Harry asked

"Yes," Draco confirmed looking lost in nostalgia for a second, that had been the last moment they shared as a couple, something that had led to a court case.

"Now we know Ron Weasley walked in, a man who is in prison for assault. Did he attempt to attack you?" Harry asked knowing the answer

"Yes he did and I got away from him before running away," Draco answered remembering the moment his love life turned into a disease with fierce detail

"And there we go, you ran because you knew her family would attack you. You knew Ron Weasley espically was violent and you did want to fight but you also knew Ginny would not admit it," Harry commented and Draco gave a short nod in confirmation.

"Ginny please stop crying," the man suddenly asked and Ginny looked up, removing her hands to expose big puffy eyes, blood red ones and for a second no more moved.

"It's ok," he mouthed and Ginny made a slight nod, something was shared between them but everyone else could see that.

"Thank you Mr Malfoy, I believe that sums up the witnesses," Harry informed the minister as Draco Malfoy was led back into the chair, Madam Bones nodded, she quickly checked with Dumbledore who agreed.

"Ok then please could you make your closing arguments," she requested as Harry had an idea

"One second minister, may I ask if anyone has something to say," he announced directing the question at Ginny and silence filled the room. All eyes were on her and Draco's were wide and hopeful, if she could call this off then maybe they had a chance together, maybe they could heal this, it would prove she still loved him but she fell silent. Draco looked like he had been beaten, he was suddenly exhausted.

"Ok we shall adjourn for lunch and afterwards the closing arguments,"

Later

"So is this is?" Lauren asked as they sat down with two sandwiches and two large cups of steaming coffee, both had been moved over what had been said today.

"After the arguments yes, There will be a vote and done," Harry answered remembering his own trial all those years ago

"Well as much fun as an insight into the magical world is I would not mind at all if we never came back here," she smiled, Harry chuckled.

"I spent five years in it before I left," he told her and she grinned.

"Do you think she loves him?" Lauren suddenly asked and Harry knew what she was referring to,

"I think she does, she's just too scared to resist her family, they have serious control over her and I think control won in the end," Harry answered and Lauren looked conflicted.

"I disagree, I think love would win out over any family issue, I don't think she does. I think she wanted to keep her family and to do that she threw Draco Malfoy to the wolves," Lauren argued.

"You may be right, it would explain why she didn't speak up but not why she was crying," Harry pointed out

"I suppose we can't know, we won't ever know," Lauren smiled slightly and then she leaned forward and locked Harry in a kiss, he kissed back as usual

"This is love, me and you, "she told him once she had broken it, her soft smile and searching eyes bore into Harry's soul.

"And I love you," Harry confirmed kissing her deeply for a few long peaceful seconds.

"I love you too," she whispered eventually, however what they didn't know as a few tables away, a unopposed man looking shaken watched. He watched them with envy, then once the courtroom announcement signalled he got up and briskly walked out, he wiped his eyes and walked faster.

The court

"From witness testimony we have been able to piece together the defendant is not the type of person Ginny Weasley would have been with, he was considered wrong, someone working towards Dark magic. I doubt highly he had the power to feel this supposed love as much as he claims and also I doubt any relationship ever took place." Dumbledore explained pacing as he addressed the Wizengamot for this last time.

"Only he mentioned it and if one had occurred then how did no one notice it? How did no one mention it or why was the Weasley family blind to it. The answer is simple, it never happened, the defendant lusted after the victim and entered her home and tied her up. Why he left one hand untied is a mystery that only he could reveal but it does not point to the conclusion she did herself, it is one of a thousand possibilities and the defence has argued this case on the ridiculous notion that Ginny Weasley did this deliberately to frame the defendant. I urge you to see past this notion and furthermore I urge you to find this man guilty of his crime, there is little evidence saying he did not do it but consider. He ran from the scene of the crime, he is the opposite to Ginny Weasley in almost every way and they were once rivals or house enemies, they may have liked each other later in life but that is it. What Draco Malfoy did ruin her in every sense of the world and that is why you must find him guilty," Dumbledore summarised before sitting down. He shot the defence a venomous look as Harry and Lauren rose to their feet.

"During this trial we have shown that there is evidence to support Draco Malfoy not committing the crime, while Mr Dumbledore is right in his notion of us not knowing why a hand is tied up remember a rape is a serious crime that involves control and force, a rapist must consider this and leaving a hand untied is a risk, a risk a rapist would not have taken. The evidence also points to Ginny Weasley tying herself up and we don't know why because it is not our business to know because they were consenting adults. This was no rape, there was no force and no crime was committed," Lauren began slowly pacing around the Wizengamot.  
"Draco Malfoy said he and the victim were involved in a relationship and the evidence points to that being the case, no evidence pointed towards him entering the home with force, so how did he get in? She invited him, she didn't tell her family because she knew how they would react, with anger and hate so when they did find out she lied," Harry continued walking the opposite way.  
"She did what a child would do, she pushed the evidence away from her and in the process she had to accept that a man would be condemned to life in prison, which is why she is no victim. In some ways she is the offender, she took advantage of the defendant's love and accused him of this. She did not frame him because she wanted to but became she felt it was the best thing to do," Lauren explained

"The notion of a relationship not being able to exist because of differences is absurd, some opposites attract and the two witness of the victim's character are different. Molly Weasley portrays her as a sweet innocent girl while Fred Weasley presents her as wild, there is no way of us knowing which one is true but I remind you that during this so called rape there was no injury on miss Weasley suggesting perhaps a wild side." Harry argued reaching the centre of the room.

"Draco Malfoy must be found not guilty because he did nothing wrong, he tried to make someone love him who obviously does not, he is the real victim," Lauren turned to Draco as she said this

"So while the prosecution paints him in this way I remind you that the supposed evidence the prosecution has can be argued, the ropes do not fit in with the circumstances of a rape, there is no proof of the victim's character and there is no evidence that this was anything more than consensual sex," Harry ended and the two had reached their seats, it was the end of the case and now was the moment of truth.

"Understood, all those in favour of conviction?" Madam Bones asked after allowing a few seconds for this information to sink in.


	16. Chapter 16

Conflict Of Interest

Slowly people started to raise their hands, at first it was one but followed by another and soon a large portion of the Wizengamot had raised their hands to signal the guilty verdict. Kingsley nodded as this went on and eventually he nodded to Madam Bones who watched with tight lips as the people put their hands back down. Harry did not know what to think and he hoped that enough would vote not guilty

"All those in favour of clearing the accused of all charges?" Amelia asked reiterating what Harry had heard her say back in his fifth year, she raised her hand first and then another sizeable portion of the Wizengamot raised their hands, Madam Bones looked to Kingsley.

"Fifty five guilty, sixty five not guilty," he announced and a look of shock hit Dumbledore like a stack of bricks, he was astounded while Lauren and Harry beamed at each other before she ran up and hugged him. Amelia allowed this to go on for a few seconds as she studied the trembling face of Ginny.

"This is an outrage!" Molly Weasley announced rising to her feet, Amelia looked at her

"The court has not invited the public to speak Miss Weasley sit down," she ordered politely but the plump red haired woman shook her head.

"No that boy raped by daughter and you are going to turn him free!" she roared at the minister who now had a dark, stern expression

"Miss Weasely the process we have been through is the system of government and through that law, now you will sit down or you shall take Mr Malfoy's place," she threatened furiously and eventually the woman sat down. Madam Bones then looked at Draco and drew her wand

"You have been cleared of all charges, this will not go onto your record and you are free to go," she told him before swiping her wand through the air and the chain bindings broke. He stood up in court for the first time as a free man

"Let me be clear, this case has revealed things of our past and through that our future, an investigation will go into its conduct and that may affect future cases and the handling of any misconduct that has occurred," she glared at Dumbledore allowing herself the luxury of expressing her true feelings about his argument. Harry just smiled and Draco walked towards them, he looked slightly unsure as to how he should greet them.

"Court is dismissed," Amelia decided rising to her feet and once she left the entire Wizengamot filed out,

"Thank you," Draco spluttered the moment he was able, Harry smiled at his former enemy and reached out to shake his hand

"My pleasure," Harry told him with a grin and firm handshake, Lauren walked over and Draco hugged her,

"And mine," she corrected looking at Harry with mock annoyance, at least Harry hoped it was mock

"Both of you, thank you, "he gushed with a wide grin and no way of knowing how to make his feelings known further,

"But why?" he asked the question Harry knew he had been harbouring all along, Harry put a steady hand on him

"Because you needed help and I, we honestly believed you were innocent." Harry answered truthfully and Draco moved to speak.

"Let us say goodbye and nothing more," Harry requested as he saw Narcissa eager to greet her son, she was not allowed in the inner circle of the court but she wanted to see him.

"Goodbye Harry, thank you. And you Miss Evergreen?" Draco questioned unsure of how to address her

"Lauren," she told him and Draco nodded to her, Harry was smiling; he never thought he'd see the day when Draco Malfoy would be thanking a muggle but things had changed.

"Go on, or your mother might storm in here," Harry pointed out with an uneasy nod Draco rushed off the greet her, Harry did see however a momentary glance between him and Ginny who was slow leaving the court.

"What do you thinks going to happen"? Lauren asked once he was out of earshot, Harry turned to her

"To Draco?" he asked but she shook her head

"Ginny," Lauren corrected also seeing the glance the former lovers had shared, Harry sighed

"It's not going to work out between them," Harry sighed knowing it to be true, she was trapped by her family and herself at this stage. There was no hope

"Is that Hermione?" Lauren asked seeing a bushy haired girl running into the court, she looked free and healthier than the last time she was in this room; however she charged in expecting to see a tragedy but instead saw a miracle. She looked shocked and even more until Draco wrapped her in a spinning hug, he had not seen her in a long time.

"So we did it, we managed to persuade an entire congregation of wizards that he was innocent," Harry remarked remembering how impossible the task had seemed when he first started, they had started it.

"And brought down a conspiracy and a minister in the process," Lauren remarked with a smile,

"Not bad," Harry chuckled as he noticed Dumbledore leave the room, Lauren glared at him the whole way out as she took her wig off and once he had left stared at it.

"Never have I seen such a disgrace to the system," she mumbled with venom coating her voice, Harry had no choice but to agree.

"I don't think he'll be working as a lawyer again," Harry agreed removing his own wig

"If he does then I'll ask Judge Snow to borrow her husband's stick," Lauren vowed aloud and Harry smiled, then with an arm around her he prepared to walk out.

"Oh no you don't," Narcissa halted them before they could even get close to the door, the woman walked with newfound youth and Harry wondered what she wanted.

"You two have saved my son, my family and countless more, don't think you two are getting away quietly, come on," she ordered and the two barristers frowned at each other.

"You're both coming with us, dinner our treat," Narcissa told them gesturing for Hermione and Draco to follow on. Harry and Lauren decided to make the wise choice not to argue.

Two weeks later 

Judge Snow relaxed in her office; it was one of the rare moment in court hours she got to relax, she was quite happy. She was being recommended for promotion to the high court maybe even supreme court if she was lucky, she had been instrumental in bringing the wizarding state to government attention and kicked up enough fuss to ensure a lot of light was shone on it.

"Judge Snow," a court usher knocked on her door and she called for him to come in,

"You have a case," he informed her and the woman frowned, she didn't have one this afternoon, she was sure of it.

"Do I?" she questioned and the Usher brought out a notebook

"Yes the crown versus Dolores Umbridge," the usher muttered and Snow looked up,

"Really? Well I'm sure I can make time, who is the prosecutor?" she asked with a slight grin

"Harry Potter," was the response and the woman smiled,

"Let's go then," she declared with a confident spring in her step.

Aftermath

Albus Dumbledore was banned from representing anyone except himself in a court of law for the remainder of his life, he was suspended during an investigation into him but was resorted to his headmaster position with an official warning. He announced his intention to retire after calls for him to be fired.

Amelia Bones was instrumental in brining a new era to the ministry, with the help of the British Government she removed the Wizengamot and replaced it with a judge and jury system. She also introduced democracy and was elected minister for four years, the polls are still in her favour since her more rigid approach to the war on the death eaters.

Dolores Umbridge was sentenced on four counts, corruption, false imprisonment, treason and war crimes when it became apparent she had used torture on both the death eaters and the public during the war with the death eaters, She was sentenced to three life imprisonment orders and ten years. With more crimes becoming apparent it is unlikely she will ever be released

Draco Malfoy after being cleared of all charges was rewarded two thousand galleons in compensation, he rekindled his relationship with Hermione Granger who was awarded eight million in compensation and both remained good friends with Harry Potter and Lauren Evergreen. He and Hermione married six months later.

Ginvera Weasley eventually broke free of her mother's control and left home before moving in with Fred Weasley who had a spare room, she is currently rekindling her previous relationships but has not tried to contact either Draco Malfoy or Harry Potter.

Ron Weasely was allowed into general population with conditions three months into his sentence, he was due to be recalled to court to face charges of murder and rape but mouthed off to a gang leader and was found dead the morning he was due to face trial.

Judge Snow was made a high court judge for her role in bringing down the oppression of magical Britain and for catching Ron Weasley Amelia Bones made her an honorary Wizarding Judge. She was given a large bonus and using it bought her husband and new walking stick. She remains on good terms with Harry and Lauren.

Luna and Neville Longbottom were promoted to head unspeakable and head auror respectively; they are both frequent visors to Harry and Lauren along with Draco and Hermione. The six friends in total are often seen out together.

Harry Potter and Lauren Evergreen were promoted to Queen's Counsel after the events of the Draco Malfoy trial, both vowed never to go back into Wizarding courts and remained in muggle ones. Both Harry and Laruen still work as barristers but recently Lauren Evergreen has taken maternity leave, the daughter of Harry and Lauren Potter is expected very shortly after the wedding. The Malfoy's and Longbottom's are expected to serve as godparents. Harry Potter never expressed a desire to go back to magic and true to his word never used it again. Both Harry and Lauren are very happy and look forward to starting a family.


End file.
